Our Forever
by iCreddie4real
Summary: After the devastating death of their first child, Rob and Kristen begin to move on with their life together. This is a continuation of Holding onto Forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome Readers! This is a continuation to Holding onto Forever! I highly recommend you read that first before you read on here. Enjoy! **

~ Prologue~

_Rob strums soft music slowly thru our mountain home. The light is dim as it is quickly approaching the evening hours. I sit cuddled up underneath a blanket on the couch adjacent to Rob. I have my phone in hand as I have been avidly texting with Scout. She has been a great listener ever since we first found out about Felicity. I can now say her name without tears, but I have realized that the pain isn't ever going to leave, it will always be there. But now I can understand that she was a part of my life, and she always will be. _

_"I'm going to take away that phone." Rob says, taking me out of my trance. I have never been one to be obsessed with a my phone. _

_"You wouldn't dare." I giggle. Rob raises one eye brow and smiles. I quickly hide my phone, I slightly pull down my shirt and place it in my bra. Rob laughs and lunches at me. Rob lands on top of me and starts tickling my sides. "Give me that phone." He chuckles. "NO!" I scream. I'm giggling every time his fingers touch me. "My phone!" I laugh. _

_I stop fighting once Rob reaches my chest. His tickling changes into caressing, he gently moves his hands across my breasts. I still and look up at him. His eyes find mine and his hands cup me. "I think you found it." I whisper. Rob's grip becomes more intense, "Not yet." He says quietly. I lift my arms from my side and gently run my fingers thru his hair as he fondles my chest. Rob glues his face to my boobs and begins humming. "Mmmm."_

_"Hey Rob?" He looks up from his job at hand, "Yeah, sweetie?" _

_"I've gotta pee." We both laugh and he gets off of me. He extends his hand and helps me up. "I'll be right back." I softly kiss his check and hurry off to the bathroom. _

_"Kris? Whats taking so long?" _

_"Nothing. I'll be right out." I've been having really bad cramps lately. My abdomen has been really tender. I know I'm ovulating, so I've been keeping Rob at an arms length. I haven't been wanting to take birth control again, and if I told Rob that, I feel like he would get his feelings hurt. Its still a delicate situation. _

_I unlock the door and see Rob standing with his hands in his pockets. "Everything ok?" he asks, concern lacing in his voice._

_"I'm fine. Really." I smile, "Ok, good." Rob moves towards me and wraps his arms around my now tiny waist. "Can we pick back up where we left off?" _

_I smile and shake my head, "How about we go meet Scout for dinner?" _

_Rob puts on his pout face and drops his head, "You don't love me." He says teasing me. "Oh stop being a baby." _

_Rob instantly looks up, "I want a baby." _

_My heart stops beating, my eyes widen and my mouth drops open. "What did you say?" I ask, my voice barely audible. _

_"Oh come on Kris, don't react like that." He takes his hands away from my waist and cups my face, "Its been 7 months, I'm not trying to replace Felicity, I just really want another baby." _

_I nod my head, I get what he is saying, I really do. We have been making such great progress. We can talk about Felicity with out crying. We laugh about changing her first dipper and how Rob used the entire package of baby wipes making sure he got all of her poop cleaned up. _

_But we still miss her. _

_"I want one too. But.." _

_"But?" Rob interrupts. "But, I don't know if were ready yet." _

_"Come here." He picks me up and puts me over his shoulder. "Put me down!" I scream. He doesn't budge, "Seriously Rob, this hurts my stomach put me down!" _

_"Fine!" He moans. He dumps me on the couch and lays me on-top of him. "Talk to me. Why aren't we ready?" _

_I shrug my shoulders and shake my head, "I don't know. I feel like we would be cheating on her.." _

_"Kris, we aren't cheating on her, we are giving her a sibling. Whats wrong with that?" _

_"Nothing, if you put it like that." _

_"There isn't any other way to put it. Come on, can we please do this?" Rob asks pleading with me. _

_"Ok." I smile, "Ok." _


	2. Chapter 2

"I have a good feeling about last night." Rob whispers into my ear, "And this morning... and just now." His warm breath is sending shivers thru my body, I let out a giggle and wrap him up in my arms even tighter. "So do I."

Rob nuzzles my neck, "4 times the charm?" He ask. "Rob! Enough!" I scold him. "You are unsustainable!" I laugh. "Well who wouldn't be if someone was married to you?"

"Good answer." I peck his cheek with my soft lips and untangle myself from my husband. "Where are you going?" Rob asks as I head into the bathroom.

"I gotta piss." my voice echoes out to him, "Did you ever find out when you are officially leaving?"

I finish my business and head back out to Rob. He is scrolling thru his phone, "January 3rd." He says quietly. "Alright." I whisper. We just finished with Breaking Dawn Part 2's promotional tour. Its December and Rob already is leaving again. But he is so excited to shoot this movie. Its some strange Australian Western movie. This is all he has been talking about since he signed on in August.

"You know you are more then welcome to come with me.."

I nod my head, "I know."

"Its only going to be a month and a half. Barely any time at all."

"Rob, I'll be fine here." I will be fine, sure I'll miss him, but I know he wants some time to himself and prove that he can play someone else besides Edward.

"I booked flights for Christmas and New Years…" Rob trailed off.

"Good." I snuggle into his chest and breathe in his scent. There is no place I would rather be. His hands gently move and down my spine. His fingers softly tracing the outline of my shoulder blades. "Mmm that feels nice."

I feel Rob smile and he presses his lips to my head. "Whats on your agenda today, Mommy?"

My eyes open and I sit up, "Please don't call me that." I say. I feel the strange empty feeling creeping back into my heart. "Please, Rob."

"Why not? Even though she isn't here anymore.. you are still a mom."

I drop my head and rush out the room, Cant he ever just shut up? Why does he have the need to always discuss and push things? I stomp down the stairs and out the back door. I walk down the marble steps to our pool and sit on the edge. I let my feet dangle in. I take a few deep breaths and I look out to the mountains. I love living near Griffith Park, its always breath taking. I let my head drop back and feel the winter sun shine down on me. I know I am in nothing but a white t-shirt but I don't seem to care. I sit out by our pool for what seems like hours.

I feel a nudge and I look up to see Rob. "You fell asleep.. I was getting worried."

I stand up and stretch my arms, "I'm fine. I didn't mean to worry you." I poke his stomach and walk back into the house. I know he is following me, but I pretend like he isn't.

I say a quick hello to Bear and head back upstairs. I quickly run into the bathroom, loosing Rob, and lock the door. I need time to myself just as much as he does.

I step into the welcoming shower and let the hot water cascade over me. I spend extra time shampoo'ing and conditioning my hair. I decide to shave my legs and privates.

I exit feeling refreshed and sexy. After drying myself I drop my towel and look in the mirror. Yeah, I look hot. No doubt about it. Since Felicity, I have gotten my shape back and my breasts kept their fullness they had while she was still safe in my stomach.

I towel dry my hair and apply some make up. I do my classic smokey eye and add a bit of lip gloss. I run my fingers thru my hair a few times, and spray some perfume. Hmm, this is good.

I unlock the door and walk back into our room naked. Rob must be downstairs, I head to our closet and pull out my favorite black lace bra and matching thong. I want my tight skinny jeans and my see thru white tank. I rummage thru all my drawers and can't find them. Oh, thats right. They are down in the laundry room.

I head downstairs in nothing but my bra and thong, I walk right past Rob who is laying on the couch watching some stupid game show, and snacking on M&M's. I know I caught his attention. He pauses the TV and sits up. "Kris?"

I smile to myself, Goal achieved. Whose a 'Mommy' now? "Yeah?" I ask.

"Come back here."

I walk back into the living room, "Whats up babe?"

His eyes drop to my chest and then to my V, then back up to my face. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Oh this?" I ask, spinning around. "You didn't. I just need to get my clothes from the dryer." I smile and walk away from him.

With in the same second he is behind me, "Wait up!" Rob catches me and holds me so i am pressed into him. "Whats all this for?"

"I'm _not_ a mom." I tell him, "I have never been a mom."

I feel tears rising and I try to pull away. Rob holds me tighter and I give into fighting him. My head drops and I begin to sob. "Im not a mom."

"Shhh its ok, baby." Rob whispers as he is rubbing my back, "Its ok." He picks me up and sets me on the kitchen counter. "Talk to me."

I wipe the makeup that I feel running down my face, "I haven't earned the title, 'Mommy' "

"What?"

"I didn't protect her, I'm not responsible, I'm not a mom."

"Stop, Kristen. I thought we moved past this!" Rob runs his fingers thru his hair and takes a deep breath, "You and I did everything right. We loved her, we held her, we protected her. It was her time to go. You know that."

"I know." I cry. "It's just, we just started trying and I'm just not ready to be called 'Mommy' yet. Can you understand that?"

Rob nods his head, "I understand, you let me know when you are a 'mommy' ok?"

"Ok." I smile.

Rob mirrors me and helps me down, "This is some costume." I blush, "I really was going to get some clothes.."

"Well, go get dressed, fix your face, and we can go out. Anywhere you want." Rob says.

"Yes, sir."

…

After putting some clothes on, Rob takes me out to one of our favorite hang out spots. Ye Kings Head in Santa Monica. Its about a 30 min drive, but it seems like nothing when I get to hear Rob sing along to the radio.

We park in the always full lot right across the street and stroll hand in hand into the pub. I feel my body shiver as a gust of wind from the ocean across the street blows into us. "Forgot my jacket." I mumble into Rob. "Here." He takes off his treasured MTV varsity jacket and lets me wear it. "Thanks. I think I'll keep you around." I giggle.

"Come on." Rob laughs.

We head back into our secluded booth in the back of the bar area. I snuggle into Rob and he drapes his arm around me. "Hi, I'm Martin, and I'll be taking care of you guys tonight. What can I get started for you?"

"1 miller on tap and, Kris?" Rob asks, looking down at me. What a dick. He has been pushing me to take a test and I haven't wanted to yet. We only have been trying for 2 weeks.. but this is his way of seeing whether or not I think I'm pregnant.

"Cranberry juice and tonic water, please." I smile up at the waiter. "Got it, I'll get that right out for you two."

Rob has the biggest smirk on his face. "Shut up." I tell him.

"I didn't say anything." He laughs.

"Its what your thinking. Stop it."

"Yes, Ma'mm."

Rob and I both order a hamburger and enjoy our meal together. Here and at the Rustic Inn almost are comparable to In & Out. I am just finishing up when we see Katy walking in. "Did you text her?" I ask Rob.

He shakes his head no, "Hey guys!" she says walking up to us. "Hey." we both say. I love Katy to death, and I usually always want to hang out with her, but for some reason I just want to be with Rob tonight. This protective feeling of him just hit me. "Take a seat." Rob tells her. She does, "Karen is parking. I didn't know you guys were here tonight. You should have texted me dicks!" she laughs. Rob joins in and I smile.

I wipe my mouth with a napkin, take a sip of my juice and settle back into Rob's loving hold. I wrap his jacket around me tighter and I practically glue myself to him. My actions don't go unnoticed by Katy. She slightly smiles and looks up to Rob. He just shrugs and kisses the top of my head.

Karen joins us next and the three of them start a discussion about Rob's new project. I sit pretending to listen.

Its just past midnight when Katy declares we should all go to a club. "Come on, we haven't gone in forever!"

Rob laughs and Karen says she's in. "Wake up, Girl!" Katy shouts at me. I slightly pick up my head from Robs chest, "Maybe next time." I mumble.

"No! Your going, you are way too young to be sitting at home on a Friday night!"

"I'm not at home, I was having a nice dinner with my husband and friends. Now that I have, I want to go home." I say standing up. "If you want to go, that fine with me. Just take me home first." I tell Rob.

Rob stands up with me, "Thanks for the offer, but I'm pretty beat, I'm going to go home." Rob gives Katy and Karen a hug and then takes his place at my side and places his hand on the small part of my back. "we will talk to you later." Rob tells them.

I give them a small wave and then walk with Rob out to the car. It has gotten colder since we first came in, I button up Rob's jacket and he holds me close to him while we walk. I then hear the clicks and snaps of cameras. "Seriously." I moan. Rob shakes his head and we keep walking.

Even with the restraining order, we still have multiple paparazzi and magazines that can still take pictures of us. I feel like some of the photographers have changed over to different magazines.

"Hey guys! Over here!" One yells at us.

We ignore him. "Fucking idiot actually thinks we are going to give him a pay day?" I mumble.

"Watch the language." Rob whispers.

Right. I forgot how sensitive Rob gets about swearing now. He has been trying to break that habit.

The guy runs in front of us and the flash goes off causing both Rob and I to shield our eyes. "Kristen! Hows the baby?!" he shouts.

_FUCKING ASS HOLE! _ "Get away from us!" Rob tells him. "Now."

Rob grabs hold of hand and we walk quickly back to our car.

…

I'm laying in bed waiting for Rob to finish up in the bathroom. I'm playing on my phone when Katy's caller ID appears.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kris." She says. "I hope I didn't wake you up."

"No, you didn't. I'm just waiting for Rob to come to bed. Whats up?"

"I just wanted to apologize for tonight. I shouldn't have pushed the club."

"It's ok. I'm just not into that anymore I guess. I don't know.. I've kinda gone soft.."

"No, you haven't. You've grown up. I wish I could…"

"Yeah, I guess I have. But i kinda had too.."

"I know. I'm in awe of how you have handled things. Maybe I can come over and we can have a girls night in.. "

"That would be awesome." I tell her.

"Great. Oh, and I guess i should apologize for intruding on your date." Katy says. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Everything upsets me. It's ok."

"Alright, well anyways, I'm still sorry. Call me if you ever want to talk, and we can set up our girls night."

"Ok, I will. Goodnight."

"Night, Kristen."

I end the call and plug in my phone to charge. Rob comes out of the bathroom and hops into bed. He turns out the light and pulls me into him.

"How do you feel?" he whispers in my ear. "What are you talking about?"

"I need to know how you are feeling. About everything. We aren't going to get pregnant if you are stressed or upset all the time. I've been doing homework."

I laugh, only my husband. "Trust me, you don't want to know everything I feel."

"Yes, I do. Please tell me."

"Fine. Well I was really happy tonight at dinner until Katy showed up. The second she sat down I felt extremely protective and in need of you. I wanted to crawl inside you and never let go. Then when the paps yelled at us, I wanted to cry. And now, I just want you to hold me."

Rob exhales and cradles me to him. "I love you, Kristen."

"I love you too, Rob."

"We are going to get thru this. I know it." He whispers.

I nod my head, "Yeah, we are."


	3. Chapter 3

"Rob, have you seen my black back pack?" I shout over the balcony. I am packing for my New York trip. I have to do the promotional work for On the Road. Then after I finish, Rob and I are spending a few days in the city, then heading to London for Christmas and New Years. I am so excited to get away from Los Angeles and see his parents again.

"Rob!" I shout again. I walk back into our closet and look again, I turn around and see Rob standing in the door way. "Oh, there you are. Have you seen my black bag?" He runs his fingers thru his hair and clears his throat, "Come here, Kris." he tells me. I give him a confused look and walk towards him. He engulfs me in a tight hug, "Have you seen my bag or not?" I ask him.

He kisses the top of my head, "Thats the bag we took the hospital.." he whispers.

_Ohh_.

"Can I use yours?" I ask, tightening my arms around him.

"Any bag you want. We can share one if you want to."

I shake my head, "How long have we been together?" I laugh "Do you know how many sneakers I have?"

Rob chuckles and lets me go. "Just trying to be nice." He jokes.

I slap his ass and he walks out of the closet leaving me to pack.

…

"I'll be there in two days." Rob tells me. He closes the door to the car and I roll down my window. "I know, its just two days feels like forever." I complain.

He takes my hands in his and kisses the top of them. "I tried to reschedule the meeting, but I couldn't. You know I tried."

"Rob, stop. Its ok, I understand. Do what you need to do. Two days." I whisper.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

I roll up my window and watch Rob stand at the top of the drive way as my driver heads to the airport.

…

"About 12 of them, Kristen." JB tells me from the front seat.

I look out the tinted window and see a sea of Papparazi surrounding the car. _Great_. "I see them."

I pull out my ear phones and press play on the playlist Rob made for me. The first song that comes on is his new anthem, _For You_ by Keith Urban. I smile to myself, "My husband."

JB opens the door for me and the flashes momentarily stun me. JB takes my hand and we ignore them walking into the terminal.

I'm brought around to security check in and I have to go along with the standard process. I take out my earphones and put all my electronics in a bucket. Next, I take off my jacket and shoes and stand in line.

"Mom!" I hear someone yell. I close my eyes tightly and drop my head. _Awesome_. "Its Bella!"

"Please, please, please!" I hum to myself.

"Next." The security man says. I step forward into the revolving metal detector and with in a few seconds is cleared to proceed

I quickly grab my belongings, put my sunglasses on and practically sprint away from security. I look up to the monitors and notice my flight is delayed a half hour. I groan and remembered eyeing a pink berry when I walked in.

I make my way and stand in line, "What can I get you mamm?" The women behind the counter asks.

"Large Strawberry please." I tell her. She complies, "Any toppings?"

I eye the selection, "Oranges, Gram-cracker, and umm Chocolate sauce." I tell her.

She gives me a weird look, "Are you sure?"

I feel myself blush, "Uh, yeah. I'm sure." The women raises her eyebrows and shakes off her thoughts.

"Ok, that will be 7.95$ please."

I give her my debit card and enter in my pin. "Thank you." I say.

"Have a nice day."

I snack on my ice cream and walk to my gate. I find a seat away from everyone and pull out my phone and decide to text Rob.

_TO: Rob _

_From: Kristen _

**At the gate. Eating PB. Love you**

He texts back instantly.

FROM: Rob

TO: Kristen

**What flavor? I love you more. **

FROM: Kristen

TO: Rob

**Strawberry. Not possible.**

FROM: Rob

To: Kristen

**Toppings? Very possible. **

FROM: Kristen

TO: Rob

**Why do you care? Oranges, gram-cracker and chocolate.**

FROM: Rob

TO: Kristen

**Hmm interesting choice ;)**

FROM: Kristen

TO: Rob

**Thats what my mom said when I married you. ;)**

I'm waiting for his response when I see his picture appear on my caller ID. I always smile when he calls me, his picture is of him sleeping on the set of Breaking Dawn. He fell asleep with a cigarette in his mouth and it was so fucking hilarious.

"It was a joke." I tell him.

"I know. Not one of your best though, sweetie." Rob laughs.

"Good to know. Whats up?" I ask.

"Tell me about your ice cream?" He says in an interesting voice.

"What is with the sudden interest in my dairy choices?"

"Kris, come on. Oranges and chocolate? Please can you take a test?" Rob pleads.

I raise my knees up to my chest and sigh, "Rob. I'm not ready yet." I whisper.

"But what if your pregnant already? You need to know how far along you are and-" I cut him off.

"and I will when I'm ready." I say.

I hear him sigh on the other line.

"Rob, please don't push this, ok?"

"Fine."

"Ok, don't pout. I know when you are pouting."

"I know you do. But I gotta go Kris, text me when you land alright?"

"I will. I love you." I tell him.

" Love you too, sweetie," he pauses, "so much."

"Bye."

"Bye."

…

**Short Chapter. I just wanted to get something up for you all :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter contains Mature content, You have been warned. **

"Can I get you anything else Mam'm?" The flight attendant asks me.

I have already had two cokes and finished my pink berry. "No, I'm good. Thank you." I tell her. She gives me a smile and continues on.

I have the row to myself. For the most part, the people in the first class cabin have been quit. Everyone seems to have business on the mind. Ive been listing to the playlist Rob made me. I love every song, but my favorite has to be _What If_ by five for fighting.

I hope that his objective was to give me songs that expressed his feelings… He loves me. He has told me that so many times, but I still need to hear it. Especially since I'm pregnant again. If Rob didn't love me as much as he does, there is no way I could have another baby.

I haven't taken a test yet, but I know my body a lot better now. I recognize the signs, and I am defiantly pregnant. I know I should find out for sure, but I'm not ready for it to be reality yet. I want to focus on the promotional side to _On the Road_. The movie deserves my full attention, we all worked so hard on it.

The pilot announces our decent into New York, I buckle up my seat belt and watch as we grow closer to the ground.

…

"Hello?" Rob says over the phone.

"Hey, babe. I just got up to my room."

"Oh, great. How were the crowds?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I miss you." I tell him.

"I miss you too, sweetie. Only two days." he says softly to me.

"I know. Ummm, I have something I need to talk to you about once you get in." I tell him, my voice trailing off at the end.

"Ok, is everything alright?" He sounds concerned.

"Yeah. yeah, everything is great." I lie to him.

"Kris, I know you better then you know yourself. And I know when your lying. Why don't you just tell me the truth,"

God, this man is too good. "Everything is great, or, should be great.." I say.

"You seem upset, come on, just tell me whats wrong." He pleads

"I will. Once you get in. Promise." I say.

He sighs, "Fine. Listen, I'm glad you got in safely. I have to go into another meeting, I'll call you later."

"Ok, have fun." I giggle.

"I love you."

"You better." I laugh again.

…..

**RPV**

Kristen is lying to me, and I know what it is concerning. Either she is pregnant and scared or not pregnant and sad. I wish something could just be easy for us just this once. I really want a baby, and I know Kristen does too. She is just scared out her mind that something bad is going to happen again. Everything is so complicated now, I'm afraid that she has all these feelings but is afraid to act of them. But I do remember when we had just made love for the first time since Felicity…. she was fearless.

_"Have you been taking your pill?" I ask her._

_Tears pool in her eyes and fall one by one as she shakes her head 'No'_

_I nod understanding why she hadn't been, so I lean over into my nightstand drawer and pull out a condom. I have no idea if she wants the protection or not, I hope I don't hurt her feelings by suggesting a condom. _

_Kristen notices what I have in my hand and placed hers on mine, she whispers "No." _

_"Are you sure?" I ask, tears in my eyes. Does this mean she wants a baby? Or isn't afraid? _

_Either way, my wife is so strong, "Yes."_

_I lay her down and is probing right near her entrance. "I love you more then anything Kristen, I will do anything for you."_

_"I love you too, Rob." she cries. _

_We make contact and she is so tight it blows my mind. I thought since the baby, this way of connecting would be different, but its just as beautiful as I remember. _

_I slowly move in and out of her, I hear the pleasure in Kristen's moans and cries, "Kris" I breathe _

_"Rob." _

_We both come together, finding our release. _

We had comic con the next day, Kristen was worrying about what type of questions were going to be asked, if people were going to treat us differently. Of course, I had those questions too, but I needed to stay strong for her and let her understand everything really was going to be ok.

We had just checked into our hotel when she surprised me, yet again…

_"Rob!" Kristen screams from the bathroom._

_I get off our bed and head towards the sound, "Is everything ok, sweetie?" I ask, walking thru the door. _

_"Yes! Look! I look amazing in this skirt!" She said giddy._

_I laughed, she was wearing a skin tight lime green skirt. She complimented if with a very tight white T-shirt that showed off her incredible tits. _

_"Yes, you do!" I laugh. I grab her by her now tiny waist and smash my lips against hers. "I can't let you leave looking like this." _

_She blushes and lifts her legs up and wraps them around me. "What if we walk in like this?" She giggles. _

_"Hmm, this could work." I sneakily run my hand up her back, underneath her shirt. My fingers find her bra strap and gently un hook the restraint. She looks down and laughs, "God, my husband is a fucking man whore!" _

_"He sure is." I press my lips against hers again and Kristen rubs her chest against mine and I feel the reaction down south. "Fuck." I moan. _

_Kristen laughs yet again and slides down back to the floor. "Lets take care of this.." She whispers, bending down onto her knee's…_

God, that was the best blow job she ever gave me. I need to see her. Two days is so fucking long. I hear the door opening up signaling they are ready for me. I am here discussing the filming schedule for my new movie, The Rover.

"Rob, we are ready for you."

….


	5. Chapter 5

God, I feel so sick. I have felt clammy and nausea all morning. It took me forever to get dressed, I have two tappings to do this afternoon, The late night with Craig Ferguson, and the Daily Show with Jon Stewart. I'm really not up for either of them..

But after Rob called me, I felt a little bit better. He told me how his meetings were going, he is so excited for this next project. Of course I am so happy for him, but I am going to miss him so much. Part of me wants to escape to Australia with him, but I know he needs to do this by himself.

After going thru 3 different outfits, I decided on an olive green skirt and a black blazer for Craig Ferguson. It shows off my ass and has this really unique green stripe down the middle. I let my hair go naturally wavy and partner it with my signature smokey eye.

I look in the mirror and I feel like I'm missing something, my hand instinctively goes to my neck and I notice I am missing Robs necklace he gave me. I look in one of my makeup pouches and find it, I clasp it around me and I feel complete.

Rob gave me that last year for my birthday. He was so nervous that I wouldn't like it that he actually put the fuckin receipt in the box.

I hear a knock at my door announcing that it is time to leave, "Be right out!" I scream. I quickly take a few deeps breaths and lightly pat my faces with a nice cool washcloth, hmm that feels good.

…

I'm on my way to the studio and feel the need to call Rob. I find my phone and press one on the speed dial. Robs picture ID appears and I smile, my husband is so cute.

I put it up to my ear and wait for him to answer.

"Hello." Rob says, his voice muffled. I laugh, does he ever stop eating?

"Hey, sweetie." I say. Suddenly I feel extremely home sick for him, I wipe away the tears pooling in my eyes.

"Hi, baby. Sorry, I'm just finishing lunch. What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just in the car heading to Craig's then I have Jon's right after."

"I'm not sure about Ferguson's, but Stewart's is fun, you should have a good time there." Rob tells me.

I smile, "Fun?" I laugh.

Rob chuckles with me, He knows how much I hate going on talk shows. "Okay, maybe not fun, but it should be smooth sailing."

"I hope so.." I trail off.

"Is everything alright, Kris?"

I swallow my emotions, "Yeah," I say, tears still audible in my voice, "I just got a little sick this morning," I tell him. "And, I miss you a lot."

I hear Rob take a in a deep breath, "Kris," he breathes, "Sweetie, you know why you feel sick right? I mean it really is obvious."

"I know it is, but," I stop, I don't know if I can do this in the back of a car right now, "I'm just not ready to have it be official yet."

"I understand, sweetie, but." he stops, "Listen, why don't we do this together, ok?" "I'll bring the test and I'm here for you, for whatever you need." he whispers.

"Thank you." thats all I can say.

"And Kris?"

"Yeah."

"I miss you too."

"You have the red eye tonight, right?" I ask.

"Yes, I plan on being the first one on the plane, and the first one off."

"Thanks, I love you." I say softly.

"I love you too, do you have to go now?"

I look out the window and notice a line of fans, "Well, I see all the twihards so I'm guessing yes."

Rob laughs, "Ok, well be careful. Is there anything else you want me to bring?"

"Just you, thats all I need."

I hear Rob smile, "Ok baby, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye, beautiful

….

I walked as fast as I could into the studio. The smell of the city makes my stomach turn. I am led to my dressing room and quickly shut the door and fall onto the couch. I kick off my sneakers and curl up into a small ball. I really feel like I am going to hurl. "Oh, God." I moan.

I lay on the couch until a knock at my door insist I get up.

"Hey, Kristen!" Craig says with way too much enthusiasm. I'm not trying to be a bitch, but I am by far the biggest name he has ever had on his show, no doubt.

"Hi, Craig." I say, I extend my hand and he places his in mine.

"It's so cool to meet you, can I get you anything?"

"No, no. I'm great, thank you."

"Ok, good. Well, I just wanted to introduce myself and I'll see you in a little bit?"

"Sounds cool, see ya." I give him a tight smile and shut the door.

"How long is this interview?" I complain to myself.

I sit back down on the couch and start to squeeze my feet into my heals. I really tried to wear sneakers, but my stylist had nothing of it.

I lean back and in gross myself in my phone. I find myself looking thru my calendar, and before I know it I am counting up to 9 months. "End of August, beginning of September." I whisper.

I'm really afraid, I know there is no way in hell the same thing will happen with this baby… but there is still that small amount of uncertainty in my mind.

I take a few deeps breaths and try to evert my thoughts. _On the Road_. I tell myself.

…..

"Kristen Stewart!" Craig yelled.

I came out of the christmas decorated door and got a huge wiff of the audience. God, do these people know how to shower?!

I faked my way thru with a smile and sat down on the tan colored chair.

I made a few jokes about twilight and we moved on. Good, I don't want this to be about Twilight. On the Road deserves better.

Craig asks me about going to Finland. "So, have you ever been to Finland?"

"No." I laugh.

"you should go." awkward.. who the hell booked this for me.

"What about Scotland? Have you ever been to Scotland?"

"No, no. I haven't. Which is weird, my maiden name is Stewart."

"Yeah, yeah. Ive met a lot of girls called Stewart."

"Yeah.."

We continued talking about the dancing scene when he announced that we were out of time. Thank the Lord!

"Do you like cocoanuts?"

What? "I don't mind cocoanuts.."

Craig pulls out a full size cocoanut and I nearly hurl. "I'm sensing a fear about cocoanuts.."

I swallowed my puke, "I love them!"

"Alright well awesome, how do you feel about awkward pauses.."

"I'm great at them."

_I bet you are… _We engage in one and this awful and morning interview comes to a conclusion.

…..

**Next chapter is the Jon Stewart interview.. until then :) **


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sitting in the back of the limo heading towards Jon Stewart's studio. Rob thinks I'll enjoy this one, but I rarely ever enjoy promotion. There is just something about sitting down with an interviewer and feeling the elephant in the room. They never 'ask' what they want and you can break the tension with knife.

I'm feeling my nerves creep up inside of me. I decide to try to calm myself so I dig thru my purse and find my headphones. I plug the jax into my phone and click on the playlist Rob made for me. _I Just Love You_, by Five for Fighting comes on. I feel my inside clench with pain, why would he put this on here? The damn song is about missing his little girl.

I quickly bring up his name and text him

**TO: ROB**

**FROM: KRISTEN**

_I just love you… no, I just hate you! WHY? _

I keep listening to the song and I feel a sudden change in my mood. The words are a complete elementary reflection of how we feel. We just love her. Thats all. I notice my lips curling at the edges and into a smile. I bring up Rob's message again..

**TO: ROB**

**FROM: KRISTEN**

_I just love you… 3 xxx_

I feel a relief and calming effect come over me. I take a few deep breaths and my nerves are forgotten and I'm focussed.

…

I get to his studio and the back entrance is filled to the max with fans. They are all screaming and wanting a glimpse of me. I smile and wave but decide not to give autographs. I'm ushered into a dressing room and I change into a slimming cream dress with black stripes. I pair it with a black blazer and some sexy heels. I add a little liner to my eyes and a bit of blush to my cheeks.

I look at myself and feel confident, I touch my neck and find Rob's necklace hanging. The same second my phone vibrates and I see Rob's name appear.

**FROM: ROB**

**TO: KRISTEN**

_I'm coming home soon, and I just love you too. x_

His response makes me ketch my breath. Gosh, I love this man. I take a screenshot and save it to my camera roll.

….

"Please Welcome Kristen Stewart!" Jon yells.

I walk out and shake his hand, "How are ya? Nice to see you! Thanks for coming on the show!"

"No, thanks for having me! This is so cool!" I say patting my hands on the table.

"This is real baby, real!"

I giggle, this is strange. I don't feel uncomfortable at all, Rob was right.

"So, I'm guessing the hardest thing to do in acting, is dancing." "Just to be uninhibited, I mean I can barely do it at parties when I'm hammered!"

"Ya, this is me at parties most of the time," I cross my arms and laugh. "Complete wall flower."

"So what did you do?" Jon asks.

"Uh lets see, your doing _On the Road_, don't mess it up." I say.

"Did you feel that pressure?"

"Yeah, I think that was the main thing that kick started it for us. I was pretty scared of that scene cause my moments are pretty few."

Jon continues asking questions about the beat generation, our discussion has a nice flow to it. I find myself really trying to give full answers to these questions, I _really_ like Jon.

We joke about my schooling and make a mental note not to put my kid in public school.

The interview concludes with Jon saying something that really makes me happy, "Well you had a terrific performance, and for a film that they said was un-filmable, you guys did a hell of a job."

"Nice, thanks man."

The music starts up and they yell cut. Jon leans over to me, "I hope you had fun, your hubby told me how much you hate promotion."

"Oh, really? No, yeah I actually really enjoyed this, thank you. I guess I don't mind it when they only ask questions about the movie."

"Yeah, I'm not a fan of putting people on the spot."

Jon gets up and helps me out of my chair, he walks me backstage and gives me a big hug. "I'm not going to pretend that I know exactly what you guys are going thru, but my wife and I did loose our first baby. We only got to 15 weeks, but it still hurts." he whispers in my ear.

My breath hitches and I tighten my hold on him, "Thank you." I say quietly.

"You guys hang in there ok, it doesn't get better, but it does get easier. And Kristen, my wife and I have 2 beautiful children now."

"Thanks, Jon."

…

I get back to my hotel room around 9pm after getting a carry out for dinner. JB makes sure I get all settled in. "Do you have everything you need, Kris?"

I smile up at him, "Yes, thank you Rob." I give him a wink. JB laughs and and shakes his head. "Goodnight."

"Night."

I take out my suitcase and slip into my pajamas. I run a brush thru my hair and take my contacts out, brush my teeth and snuggle into the warm hotel bed. I turn on the TV for some noise and engage myself in my phone.

I had a few unread emails from Ruth and Nick. I quickly responded and in no time I was distracted with playing doodle jump. After 6 games I beat my high score by 780 points. I exit the game and pull up Rob's messages again.

**TO: ROB**

**FROM: KRISTEN**

_Have a safe flight. I'm going to sleep. x_

He texts back instantly

**TO: KRISTEN**

**FROM: ROB**

_I will. I miss you, see you soon. x _

I lock my phone and I turn on my side and plug it in to charge. I turn off the bedside light and snuggle into the bed. It feels empty without Rob here, but I know that before I wake up, he will be back by my side.

…

**I apologize for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**RPV **

I kept my promise to Kristen and I was the first one on the plane. I'm in the 3rd row of first class. I purposely bought out the entire row so I can have my privacy. I am all covered up and pressed against the window. Its almost 8pm here and I should arrive in New York no later then 2am. I didn't pack any luggage so I just have my carry on.

The plane is still boarding and by the time we are on the runway its 8:30. I'm in such a rush to get to see Kristen. I know its only been 2 days, but I'm missing her like crazy. The fact that she notices she is pregnant when she is away from me makes me sick. I know she is scared out of her mind, and all I want to do is hold her and tell her how much I love her. I picked up 3 different tests before I headed to the airport. When we get the news that we are pregnant, I'm not wasting anytime, Kristen is coming to Australia with me. I don't care what she has to say about it, I am not going to leave her alone.

I feel the plane picking up speed and lift into the air. I wait a few minutes and until they announce we can use electronics. I pull out the iPad that Kristen left on the kitchen counter and scroll thru the movies on it. Really? The only movie is _The Shinning. _My wife. I laugh to myself and select some music to listen to. Paramore has been one of my favorites for a while so I listen to their 2008 album as I drift asleep.

…

I am jostled awake by the plane hitting the ground and coming slowly to a halt. "Attention laddies and gentlemen, we have landed in New York City where the local time is 2:07am eastern time. Please use caution in opening the overhead bins as items may have shifted during flight. Thank you for flying with us and have a wonderful night."

I jump out of my seat and quickly grab my backpack. I place my shades back in place and make my way out of the crowd.

I meet up with my driver and slide into the backseat. I'm so exhausted that I can barely keep my eyes open, but I know it won't be long until I'm at the hotel.

…..

My door is opened signaling that I have arrived. I get out and walk into the lobby, there is no one in sight apart from the receptionist at the front desk. Kristen has left a room key for me to pick up "Hi, my wife left a room key for me to pick up."

"Of course, your name please, sir."

"Rob Pattinson."

As usual, she looks up and smiles, "Oh my. Yes. uhh." she stutters. God, just give me the damn key. "I hate to ask, but can I please see your ID?"

"Yeah sure." I hand her my ID. "Thank you."

A few seconds later, "Here it is, sir. She is in room 809."

I grab the key, "Thank you very much, you have a great night."

…

I quietly insert the key and the door opens. The room is flooded with darkness as the only light is coming from my phone. I use it to guide my way towards the bed where I see Kristen sleeping peacefully. I lay down my backpack and slip off my shoes. I set my phone and key down and remove my pants and jacket.

I slide into bed wearing my white undershirt and black boxers. I roll over towards Kristen and wrap her in my arms. "Baby." I whisper so quietly. I gently kiss her temple and softly run my fingers thru her hair. I finally hear her stir, "Rob!" she throws her arms around my neck and wraps her leg over my hip. She glues herself to me and starts to cry.

"Baby, hey. Don't cry, I'm here." I whisper.

"I know." she sniffles, "I just missed you so much."

I feel tears coming to my eyes as well, "I did too." I kiss her forehead and then lift her eyes to mine. "I didn't mean to wake you up, I just wanted to hold you."

"I'm glad you did." Kristen says, she takes a big breath and presses her lips to mine.

"I've missed that." I say that and Kristen giggles. "Not more then me."

"We can do more of that in the morning, lets go to sleep, I'm exhausted." I tell her.

"So am I. I can sleep now that your here."

"Goodnight, sweetie." I tell her.

"Night."

She turns on her side and I spoon her close to me. Gently kissing her until I drift off into a dreamless sleep. "I love you, Rob." she mumbles.

….


	8. Chapter 8

**RPV**

Sunlight is streaming in thru the closed curtains, our hotel room is dimly lit from the sunrise over the city. I slowly open my eyes and notice the other side of the bed is empty. I rub my eyes and sit up, I hear the faint sound of the toilet flushing inside the closed bathroom door.

I swing my legs onto the floor and let them dangle before standing up. I walk over to the door and lightly knock, "Kris?" I hear a muffled sound of coughing and groaning. Oh boy, I remember this. Morning sickness kills her. She must be further along then she thought.

"Kristen, come on. Open up." I say a little louder.

"Please, just let me be." She shouts.

She is so frustrating. "No, remember we are doing this together, now please, let me in." I beg. A few seconds later I hear the door being unlocked. Kristen's face is pale white and I can see the clamminess of her skin. "Sweetie." I whisper. She is just about to burst into tears so I pull her to me, she hides her face in my chest and lets go.

I gently pick her up and we move over to the bed. I cradle her in my lap and rock her back and forth. Once I believe she is all cried out I lift her face to mine, "Are you ok?"

Kristen nods her head indicating yes, "Did you bring it?"

"Yeah." I whisper softly. I scoot her over and run over to my backpack. I dig thru and find the first response test, "Here, sweetie."

Kristen takes it from my hand and looks in my eyes, "I don't really have to take this, its obvious."

"It is obvious, but you need to take it. I can wait here or I'll go in with you, either way, you are taking it." I say rather bossy. I know this is hard for her, fuck, this is killing me inside. Part of me is super excited and the other part is reliving Felicity. But I know life moves forward and there is no going back now.

"I'll start it and we can look at it together." She mumbles.

"Ok."

Kristen takes her time in the bathroom and a couple minutes later she comes out and crawls onto me. "5 minutes."

"We can look at it whenever you want too." I tell her. Kristen nods and begins playing with my wedding ring. "I really want a boy." she says blankly. "I think a boy would be a good thing for us."

I slightly nod, I want another little girl, but that may send Kristen over the edge, "I want a healthy and safe baby."

"That too." Kristen says with a hint of a giggle to her voice. I smile and hold her closer to me, "Tell me when your ready."

Kristen takes a deep breath and stands up, "Hold my hand." I give her a tight smile and take hold of her small hand…

….

_4 MONTHS LATER_

"Would you hurry up? Were going to miss all the best bands!" I holler at Kristen. She comes out of the bathroom in _my_ white t-shirt covering her growing belly. "Here, I have an idea. You carry our son and I'll be the dick."

Her attitude lately has been terrible. She is always complaining, nothing I do makes her happy. All she wants is to be around me, and yet, she gives me shit. She was never like this when she was pregnant with Felicity, she was always so pleasant to be around.

"I wish I could, that way neither of us would have to hear complaining." I mutter, mostly to myself.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Take that back!" She lashes out at me. I run my fingers thru my hair and roll my eyes, "Can we just go?"

She puts her hands on her hips, "Not till you apologize. That was so insensitive, I'm pregnant for crying out loud!"

"You are? God, I had no idea." I say turning around to grab my phone. "You hide it so well."

"Your being so mean." She says starting to cry. God, again with the water works?

"I don't want to go anymore. You can go and have a good time, I'd rather stay home." She says this as she walks out of the room and into the nursery we began remodeling.

"Kris…" I moan. "Let's just go."

She doesn't respond and I hear the door shut across the hall. I sigh out of frustration, what should I do? Stay home and tend to her? Or go to Coachella and party my ass off?

I think I make the right decision and knock on the door. "Baby?" I hear sniffling and heavy breathing on the other side, "I'm coming in!"

I open the door to find her on the floor clutching her knee's to her chest, she is rocking back and forth barely able to breathe. "What the hell!?" I scream. She looks up to me with panic struck eyes. "I can't breathe!" She barely screams.

I quickly pick her up in my arms, rush down the stairs and into the garage. I place her gently in the front seat and rush off to the hospital…

…..

_NEXT DAY_

"Ready to go, sweetie?" I ask, walking into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Kristen places her mascara back into her drawer "All set."

I quickly clean my teeth and smile as Kristen watches my every move, "See something you like?" I ask her.

She nods enthusiastically, "Very much so, yes." I chuckle and wrap my arms around her. "Promise me you feel ok to go?" I whisper in her ear.

"The doctor said it was fine. It was just hormonal fluctuation."

"I know, but thats our baby boy in there," I say gently rubbing her stomach, "And your my wife. I want you to be healthy."

"Baby, I'm fine. Promise. That sex helped." She says quickly pinching my ass. "Ahh!"

…

Kristen and I are huddled in a circle by our close friends at the Coachella music festival. We have always loved coming here, all the best bands play. After that scare yesterday, I've been keeping Kristen close. I never am letting her out of my sight. The doctor said that she had a panic attack yesterday because of her extreme hormonal fluctuation. Apparently, separation anxiety causes that.

Kristen has been up and down ever since that month I spent in Australia. She insisted that I go by myself and let me have time to work. I tried my best to convince her to come, but she refused.

But here we are, wrapped up in each others arms in a huge crowd listening to Radiohead. I keep sneaking quick little kisses onto Kristen's neck. I love to hear her giggle and the fact that she still blushes is adorable.

"Stop, someone is getting a pay day right now. I'm sure of it." she whispers.

"Do you think I give a fuck?" I say pressing my lips to her again. "Obviously not." Kristen turns so she is facing me, she tucks her arms inside my sweatshirt and rubs up against me. Her cheek is laying on my chest and we are swaying to the beat of the music. I set my chin on the top of her head and take a snapshot of this moment.

…


	9. Chapter 9

**RPV**

"Yes, I promise to call you." I say frustrated and exhausted into my phone. "Please don't forget, Robbie." my mom begs.

"Mom, I love you and I'll call you on Friday."

"Ok, sweetie. I love you too."

"Goodbye."

I finally hang up the phone and walk back into the house. My mom has been calling me everyday for the past week. She worries about Kristen and me so much. I appreciate her thoughts and concern, but we need to do this on our own, thats the only way things will get better.

Kristen is on the couch, she was watching some freak movie and fell asleep. I went over and covered her up with a blanket. I was planning on picking up carry out for dinner, but I would hate for her to wake up and me not be here. So I decide to try to cook, this should be interesting.

I open up the fridge and feel completely overwhelmed. Where do I even start? I place one hand on my hip while the other runs thru my hair, "Oh God." I sigh.

I spot milk and syrup and an idea hits me. Pancakes. She went crazy for them when she was pregnant with Felicity!

I grab the eggs, and shut the fridge. I head over to the walk in pantry and find the pancake mix and get to work.

Within 15 minutes everything is ready so I walk over to Kristen. I sit beside her sleeping form on the couch and gently shake her shoulder. "Kristen." I whisper "Baby, wake up."

She begins to stir and her beautiful green eyes open up to mine. "Mmmm" she mumbles. Her eyes shut again as she yawns. "Mmm, something smells delicious." She hums. I laugh and reach over to kiss her lips. "I made dinner. I hope breakfast for dinner is ok."

Kristen sits up and brings my face to hers, "Only because its pancakes." She giggles and then presses her lips to mine.

I smile and help her off the couch, we walk hand in hand to the kitchen. I pick her up to place her on the stool at the breakfast bar. "Thank you, this smells and looks great."

I kiss her cheek, "I tried really hard." I say laughing.

"I can tell, you are so great." she smiles, "Juice?"

She nods her head, "Please."

I grab the orange juice out of the fridge and get two glasses. Setting them down I hear the pleasure roar out of Kristen, "Oh my God! These are so good!"

I sit down beside her and rub her back quickly, "I'm glad."

Kristen and I eat the remains of the pancakes and turkey bacon, we exchange things we need to do tomorrow and I find out about a new offer Kristen got.

"When were you going to tell me this?" I ask.

"I just got the email this afternoon, then I fell asleep."

"Oh, well thats exciting, what do you think of it?" I'm curious what she thinks.

"Its a pretty solid idea, but I don't want to do anything right now. I wanna stay home and have this baby and support you." She tells me. She looks me straight in the eye and I can tell she means what she is saying.

"Baby, thats really sweet, but if you want to do this, you can. Don't think I except you to stay home and raise our son while I'm out working." I never want her to feel that way. We are in this together.

She takes my hand in hers, "Rob, I know." And with that, I understand that we are on the same page.

….

**KPV**

After the great dinner Rob made, I told him I would clean the kitchen. He graciously accepted the offer and got comfortable on the couch. The mess wasn't too bad, to my surprise.

I place the last dish in the washer and press the run button. I hear my phone vibrating on the counter and I rush over to it. I see its Rob's caller ID. What? "ROB!" I shout. I hate when he calls me from the other room.

"Kristen…" He moans. I slam my phone down on the counter and make my way over to him. I stand behind the couch that he has planted his ass in, "You know I hate when you call me from 50 feet away."

He looks up to me, "Sorry. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go for a walk?" I look out the window wall of our home and see that the sun is getting ready to set. Its beautiful outside.

"Yeah, sure. A short one."

"Great." He says getting up. "Bear!" He calls. Within seconds he comes running almost knocking me over. "Bear, look where your going!" I yell at him. God, what is it with this dog knocking me over when I'm pregnant.

"Let me go put some shoes on."

…

Rob and I walking hand in hand down our street. The sun is setting and creating orange and pink lines in the Californian sky, it is breath taking. "This is beautiful." Rob says in awe. "It sure is." I snuggle my head onto his strong bicep and run my hand up and down his forearm.

Bear is leading the way with is tale high up in the air, wagging it back and forth. He loves when Rob and I take him for a walk together.

"I like the name Jonathan." I blurt out. I've been thinking of a few names when I start to become anxious. It makes it seem more real.

"Jonathan?" Rob says out loud. "Not bad. What does it mean?"

"God has Given." I say. Rob stops and stares blankly ahead of us. "Kristen, that is perfect." He slowly looks me in the eye, "God has given, he has given us a second chance."

I ketch my breath out of the honesty of his words. Rob quickly looks around to make sure no one is around and smashes my lips against his.

…


	10. Chapter 10

**KPV**

Rob left early this morning for a meeting in Beverly Hills. He didn't wake me up before he left which really upset me. I hate waking up alone, I feel abandoned and so depressed. Its this separation anxiety that started up when Rob left in January to shoot his movie in Australia….

_Rob has been gone for 2 weeks now and I barely have gotten out of bed. Ive gotten up to eat and use the restroom. Thats it. Every time I look over to his side of the bed I get this empty and cold feeling, and it takes over my body. All I do is cry when I think about him. I miss him so much. This month is going to be the longest of my life. _

_When I'm not sleeping, my heart beats so fast that I think its going to jump out of my chest. The only time I can relax is when I'm talking to Rob. When I hear his voice my entire buddy is auto tuned to relax. But the second we hang up, the pain and anxiety is worse. _

_I confineded in my mom about what was happening, and she came over with a house call doctor. He diagnosed me with Separation Anxiety and said that I should be on a little medication until Rob returns, but with the baby, that it wasn't safe. _

_When I told Rob about what he said, he offered to come home and pick me up. I couldn't even describe how appealing that sounded. But I know he needs this time to himself. I need him to be here with me, but I think I can manage another 2 weeks…. _

I quickly shake off those memories of when Rob was gone. Those weeks were so intense. Between the morning sickness and my anxiety I wonder how I got thru it. I don't want to bother Rob but I need to hear his voice so I can remember that I'm not alone.

I roll over to the nightstand and grab my phone. I quickly dial Rob's number and hear the ringing. It goes on for a minute then goes to his voicemail. _Great._

"You've reached Rob Pattinson, leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

*Beep*

"Hey, babe. I just wanted to hear your voice. You left without saying goodbye this morning. Uhh, I love you. Bye."

Feeling defeated, I place the phone back on the nightstand and yell for Bear. "Bear! Come here baby, Bear!"

I hear him running up the stairs and within seconds his body is jumping up onto our bed. He walks up to me and circles around right before he lays down next to my stomach. He gently rests his head on my baby bump wear my hand is laying.

"Hey, baby." I say as I'm gently stroking the top of his head. "Daddy is gonna be gone a while, lets take a nap, huh?"

Bear answers my question by closing his eyes, I smile and pull the covers up and drift away….

…

The sound of the back door shutting echoes thru the house. It jostles me awake, I look over to the alarm clock as it reads 5:47pm. Oh man, I've slept all day. I quickly jump out of bed and pretend to occupy myself with folding laundry. I sit on the edge of the bed and busy myself as I hear Rob walking up the stairs. "Kristen!" He shouts.

"In here!" I say as I start a pile of laundry.

Rob rushes in thru the door, "God, there you are. Why haven't you been answering your phone?"

Shit, Im caught. "Uhh, I guess I didn't hear it ring." I lie. Rob rolls his eyes and sits down next to me, "Your lying."

I slightly nod my head and push away the laundry. Rob opens up his arms and I crawl into them. I curl up in his embrace, trying to make myself as small as possible. I hide my face in his lap and I let the tears flow freely.

I feel Rob comforting me by rubbing his hands gently up and down my back. "Kristen." he whispers to me, "baby, don't cry."

"I slept all day." I tell him. I feel him nod, he picks me up off his lap and makes me look at him. "Why? Because I left?"

"You left without saying goodbye." I lay my head on his shoulder and I cup my belly in my hands. Rob starts to rock us back and forth, "Baby, I promise I won't leave like that again. I just didn't want to wake you. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Maybe its just the baby hormones." I sniffle. "Whatever it is, I'm here for you, ok?"

"I know." Rob wraps his arms around me and kisses my head. Here in his arms is the only place I feel safe. Here is where I need to be.

….

Rob and I had a great morning together. We got up around 9:30 and went out for breakfast at this small cafe a few minutes away. We hid in the back of the restaurant wearing matching sunglasses. I covered up in Rob's favorite grey jacket and my fat jeans.

The pancakes I ordered were delicious. I ate them within minutes. Rob copied me and ordered the same thing. I started eating off his plate when I decided that he was eating too slow.

After that we went back home and took Bear for another walk. The sun was nice and relaxing in the winter temperatures. A few fans noticed us walking thru Griffith Park and asked for pictures. Rob offered to take a picture with them, but I politely declined. I don't feel comfortable taking pictures with fans while being pregnant. The incident in London always replays in my mind.

The girls seemed a little disappointed but I gave them an autograph and talked to them for a few minutes.

Rob and I continued on our walk holding hands and each sneaking kisses when no one was around. We decided to turn back around when the afternoon struck meaning tourists would soon be arriving.

Once we walked thru the garage door, Rob took off Bear's collar releasing him into the house. He grabbed me by surprise and lifted me off my feet bridal style. "You've been quite today."

I giggle and snuggle my head into his neck. "I wasn't intentionally. I've had a great day." I tell him, pecking his lips quickly.

Rob smiles and huge me tighter to him. "Tired?" He asks. I shake my head no and smile.

"Hungry?"

Giggling I answer his question, "Maybe…."

"Chocolate chip cookies?" He asks.

My eyes widen, "We have some?!"

"We do! I picked a bunch up on my way home yesterday."

Rob carries me into the kitchen and sets me down at the breakfast table. He busies himself gathering the bag and glasses for milk.

Rob sets down everything and we dig in, dunking the cookies and taking turns feeding one another the delicious treats.

"I knew there was a reason I married you." I joke.

"Only one reason?"

"Yep. I only married you for the money." I say laughing, not even I can say that with a straight face.

Robs face breaks out into laughter and jumps out of his chair and throws me over his shoulder.

"I'm not hurting Jonathan am I?" He asks.

"No, no. He's fine." I tell him.

"Well good. Then I can do this!" He says as he begins to tickle me. "Stop!" I laugh.

He walks out of the kitchen with me thrown over his shoulder and heads upstairs. He dumps me gently onto our bed and runs into the closet. He comes back carrying a small white box that I've never seen before.

"Whats that?" I ask.

He suddenly becomes nervous and I can tell because his brow is raised. "What are you so nervous about?"

He gives me a shy smile. "Thats one of the first reasons." I tells me in a whisper.

"First reasons?"

"The night before we got married I wrote down all the reasons why I wanted to marry you. Reasons why I love you and reasons why you are my best friend."

_Ohh my._ "You did?" I whisper.

"I did. I was going to save it and give you this on like our 10th anniversary or something but now seems like a fine time."

I crawl up to my pillow and Rob follows me. I cuddle into his side and he opens up the black journal. Before he opens to the first page, I ketch the title on the front.

_Kristen is the Reason_

I softly place my hand on his and rub it back and forth. He smiles down at me and kisses my temple. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Rob opens up the first page and begins reading to me.

1- She accepts me for who I am

2- She loves me unconditionally

3- Her laugh and smile

4- The way she kisses me

5- Sense of humor

6- How I feel when I hold her close to me

7- How she says she loves me

8- Her talent

9- When she gets angry and stomps her foot

10- Holding her hand

11- When she runs her fingers thru my hair

12- How kind and generous she is

13- How hard she works

14- The look on her face when someone says they hate the shinning

15- she always knows what I'm thinking

I stop Rob after that one. "That's enough." I tell him. He looks down at me and seems hurt. "You didn't like it?"

"Rob, this is beautiful. I honestly can't describe the way i feel right now."

"You liked it then?"

"Rob, love doesn't do this justice."

He smiles and shuts the journal. "I'll save this for our 10th anniversary."

I wipe my happy tears and softly kiss his lips.

…


	11. Chapter 11

**RPV**

I'm so excited! My best friend, apart from Kristen, is flying in from England! Marcus will be staying with us for 3 days. I haven't seen him since Felicity decided it was time to come into the world. I've warned him about Kristen, and how easily she gets her feelings hurt. Hopefully he won't say anything too insensitive…

He thinks he is taking a taxi from LAX. But I hired a driver for him so he should arrive around 10pm. With any luck, Kristen will be in bed and decrease the chance of upsetting her.

"Rob!" I hear Kristen yell. She probably needs help getting out of the bath tub. "I'm coming, Kris!" I shout from the couch. I quickly run up the stairs and into the bathroom.

I find Kristen sweating in the warm water, she is trying to lift herself out of the tub. "Would you just let me help you."

She smiles shyly and relaxes, "Sorry." She raises her arms to me and I lift her carefully. All the water drips onto me, "Kris, this water is pretty hot." I say, setting her on her feet.

"I was cold." She says, I grab a large towel and wrap her up. "No warmer, ok?" It's not good for the baby, and she knows that.

"Sorry. I'm just soo cold." She tells me, shivering again.

"Well, lets get you dry and dressed then." I wrap my arms around my wife and dry her off. Damn, she is cold.

Kristen walks out into the bedroom with me and I rummage thru my dresser finding a pair of large sweatpants and my XL grey sweatshirt that she loves so much.

"Wear these, then we can cuddle." I tell her, kissing the top of her head. Kristen quickly dresses.

"Aren't you going to change?" She asks me. Shit, I'm caught. She knows about Marcus staying with us, but not about our plans to have a guys night out. "I was gonna ask you…" I trail off.

She places her hands on her hips and raises her eyebrow. "Ask me what."

"Marcus wanted to kinda make tonight a guys night.. just go to maybe the Ye Rustic Inn or something.." "Is that ok with you?"

Kristen's appearance changes once I finish, she goes from protective mother hen, to a hurt wife. Her eyebrows crease and her eyes gloss over. "You think you need my permission?" She asks.

"I was… well. Yeah, I do."

Kristen cradles her bump and sits down at the end of our bed. "Wow." She tells herself. "Rob, I'm so sorry. Ive turned into this over bearing wife, I never wanted you to think that you needed my permission to do something." she looks up to me, "I feel awful."

"Hey." I say, sitting down next to her. "You are the furthest thing from an overbearing wife. Don't take me asking if its ok to go out as a bad thing. I just know you need me and I want to be here for you." I take her hand in mine, "I never want you too feel abandoned. I will always be here for you."

Kristen visibly relaxes, "I really don't deserve you." she whispers, "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

….

**MPV**

I just gathered my luggage from baggage claim and heading outside to call a cab. It ketches me by surprise to see a tall man dressed in a suit in tie holding up a sign that reads _FOSTER_. That pussy.

"Foster." I tell the guy. He takes my luggage and leads me out to the black car taking me to my best friend.

I haven't seen Rob and Kristen since she went into labor. I so badly wanted to come and visit him after I heard what happened the day after I left. But Rob told me to stay away, he didn't want to see anyone. I couldn't even imagine loosing a child, it made sense that Rob was so distraught. His mom told me that he and Kristen didn't leave the house for 7 days straight, surviving on nothing but soup and coffee.

But Rob seems to be doing fine now, about 4 months after the accident he called me up and patched everything over. I told him an apology was not necessary at all, but being the gentlemen pussy he is, he insisted.

I talked to him yesterday and he warned me that even though its been over a year, Kristen is still really sensitive and with being pregnant again, she is a bomb ready to explode. I feel so poorly for them, but I know my friends, and once this new baby is here they will be back to normal.

I look out the window and see their house in the distance….

The driver pulls into their gated driveway and parks the car. He opens my door for me and walks up to the front door with me, carrying my luggage.

"Thank you, sir." I tell him and reach in my pocket giving him a 10$ bill.

"Have a nice night." He tells me. I ring the doorbell and wait. A minitue goes by and still nothing. I reach into my pocket and see nothing from Rob.

Daringly, I grab the door handle and to my surprise its unlocked. I'm glad not to hear a shit load of security alarms going off. I walk into the foyer and set my luggage on the floor. Within seconds Bear comes running up to me, nearly tackling me to the ground. "Hey, Bear!"

He wags his tail telling me 'hello'. "Where are Mommy and Daddy?" I ask him. I walk the entire downstairs and there is no sign of either of them. "Let's check upstairs."

I quickly climb the stairs and open up the first door on my right, Oh God. I quickly shut the door. Its a little girls nursery. Woah, they haven't touched it. They are worse off then I thought. I try the next door and see the makings of a blue and grey nursery._ Robbb, get your shit together man._

The next room is the guest room so I set my things in there and decide to try their bedroom. I stupidly don't knock and barge right in.

"Hello?" I shout, I freeze when I see Rob and Kristen bare naked in bed. She is laying on her side with one of her legs wrapped around Rob like a vine. He has his head buried in her chest, no doubt sucking on those huge pregnant tits of hers. "OH GOD!" I scream. They both look up "Get the fuck out!" Kristen yells.

I quickly cover my eyes and bolt out of the room.

…

**RPV**

_Fuck, Marcus_. He always does something stupid. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I should have locked the door. I knew he was coming."

Kristen's face is as red as a fire truck, "Its fine. Just go tell him to learn how to fucking knock!" She struggles out of bed and throws on a sweatshirt and sweatpants. "I need to pee."

"I'm gonna go see him." I tell her, trying to find some clothes.

"I'll be down in a minute."

I walk downstairs to see Marcus laying across the couch eating Kristen's night time snack. "You idiot." I tell him.

He gets up quickly, "Dude, you were silent how the fuck was I suppose to know."

"No, I know, that was my fault. You are an idiot because your eating Kristen's ice cream. She is gonna kill you."

Marcus's eyes nearly pop out of his head and he runs to go place it back in the freezer. "You gotta tell me this shit."

I'm laughing so hard, I hardly hear him. "Just wait till you have a pregnant wife, then you will understand."

"God. And I was trying so hard not to mess up this time." He chuckles.

"Ehh your fine. You missed the best part anyways."

"Yeah, is it still good even after she had a baby and is knocked up again?"

"Dude, its better. You haven't lived until you've fucked a pregnant girl."

"Wow, I think this is something you should save for the bars boys." Kristen says coming down the stairs. Marcus and I both sit up straighter and clear our throats, "Sorry, baby." I tell her.

Oh good, she is smiling. "Just hammers down the fact that you do need a boys night." she laughs. "Hey, Marcus!"

Marcus finds some intelligence and walks over to say hello. "Hey! Wow you look amazing, Kristen!" He picks her up and gives her a nice hug. _Well done, my friend._

"Aww, thank you!" She says, giving him a small peck on the cheek. Kristen comes and sits down next to me and cuddles into my side, "So what are your guys plans?"

"I wanna get Robbie Rob shit faced."

_Oh God._ Kristen looks at Marcus, then at me. "KIDDING!" Marcus screams. I shake my head, "Not a good joke, dude."

He raises his hands in surrender, "Sorry."

Kristen shifts her weight into me and I feel the kick of our son. "Woah! I felt that!" I tell her is awe.

"Isn't it amazing?"

"It is." I tell her, we both lean in and our lips meet, pressing up against each other. Gently I bathe her tongue with mine.

"That's enough!" Marcus shouts. We break our kiss apart, "I'm kidnapping you now." He tells me getting up. He comes and pulls me off the couch. "I'll take good care of him, Mrs. Rob."

"You better." She smiles.

"I won't be too late." I tell her, leaning down for another quick kiss. "Take care of our son while I'm gone."

"Will do." Kristen tells me.

And with that, Marcus drags me out the door, grabbing the keys to my Audi on the way. "I'm driving dude!"

….

**Hope you enjoyed this! Please Review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**RPV**

"Can I get you guys anything else?" The overly flirty bar tender asks us. "I think we are good, thank-"

"Another round! Keep them coming!" Marcus says, cutting me off. The waitress smiles and heads back to retrieve another shot of whiskey. "Dude, you have had 3 already, enough!" I tell him.

He just smirks, "You gotta learn how to play with the big boys, Robbie Rob."

"Trust me, I do. But anymore whiskey and you will forget your name."

"Whatever. Lets have some guy talk!" Marcus says a little too loud for my liking. "Guy talk? You have really lost it man." I tell him, trying my best to keep from peeing my pants laughing.

"No, I haven't." Marcus says, trying to concentrate. "I mean Trish, thinks I have. Thats why we broke up."

"What? You have been dating for 4 years!"

He seems conflicted about this, they are practically married. I remember Kristen mentioning about how Trish was pissed about his commitment issues. "She wants to get married, and I can't do that!" He tells me.

"Why not?"

"I'm scared shitless! I mean promising to be with someone for the rest of your life?"

I chuckle, "Marcus, you have been with Trish for 4 years, you two are practically married. Deal with it. When did you guys split up?" I ask, taking a sip of my beer.

He moves his head from side to side, "About 14 hours ago. I told her I was coming to see you and she was pissed she wasn't invited."

I roll my eyes and take my right hand and slap the back of his bone head. "You idiot! She is always invited. Get your fucken phone out and call her."

"Yeah, I know. But I want a few hours as a single man…"

"Whatever." I mumble. Marcus is a lot of things, but he isn't sleazy. I decide to blame the alcohol.

Marcus clears his throat, "My turn. Tell your best friend about what has been going on. Because the Kristen and Rob I saw today, are not the ones I remember."

I wave my hand in air, "Ahh, I don't know. We have grown up I guess."

Marcus takes his attention away from his shot glass and gives me the 'who do you think your kidding' look. "No, its more then that. Are you two ok?"

"What do you mean? Like me and her?" Marcus nods his head yes, "Oh yeah. Kristen and I are great. Why?"

"Cause Kristen looked like she was about to burst into tears when you said goodbye. And you, God you have had one beer!" He says taking my glass, "And you haven't even finished yet!"

I laugh and take my glass back, "Your not having it."

"Come on Rob, I'm not too shit faced yet. Talk to me." 

**"**I don't know what to say. Loosing Felicity really changed us, we just don't find fun in anything anymore. Apart from being with each other, we just can't seem to get out of this funk. I mean, our grief counselor said we really didn't need her help anymore, so we stopped going. We were doing fine, or at least functioning, then Kristen found out she was pregnant again and it was like a breath of fresh air. I mean we both were smiling again."

"Then what changed? Cause you two look so sad."

"I blame myself, I begged Kris to come with me to Australia. I didn't want her alone being just newly pregnant but she insisted. And so I left for a month and come back home, Kristen developed severe separation anxiety from me. She wouldn't get out of bed while I was gone."

"Well they have medication for that, right?" Marcus asked

"Yeah, but its not safe to take while being pregnant. But once I got back she seemed fine to me. Its not as bad as we once thought, but the days when I have a meeting or am hanging out with someone besides her, she gets really sad. The doctor says its because of the traumatic experience we had together and so she is clinging to her safety net."

Marcus seems lost. He has never delt with anything real in his life. Emotions and relationships have never been up his alley.

"I don't know what to say Rob… How are you handling this?"

"I'm only doing what I know what works. And that is being there for her all the time. Apart from you, I don't have a desire to spend time with anyone else, I love being with her. She needs me and I need her. She makes seeing a father with his little girl not so painful. She gives me hope for our son. I know I need to be there for him, he has no idea what happened before him."

Marcus places his hand on my shoulder, "Rob, I have never met anyone as strong and determined as you. If you need advice, take it from yourself. You are doing everything right, and I wish I could help you, but you really don't need any."

"Thanks Marcus, its nice to hear that."

He smiles, "Alright, enough mussy stuff. Lets get fucked up!"

…

I look at my phone and it reads 1:34am. _God, where is Marcus_? He told me he just needed to piss and that was 20 minutes ago! I sigh loudly and run my hands thru my hair. Man, Kristen is right, I do that a lot.

I decide enough is enough after another group of drunk girls come and start massaging my back. "Oh come on Daddy, Bella won't mind!" they say, slurring their words in between giggling.

"No, thank you." I tell them. I lay down a 50$ bill and head towards the bathroom. I walk into the Mens room and find it empty. _Fuck, Marcus!_

I exit and see some guy over in the corner booth. Its him. "Marcus!" I shout. I walk over to him and find two semi-good looking women hanging all over him. "Oh, there is my buddy. Ladies, this is Robbb." They both giggle and the blonde one stands up and feels my arms, "Ohh, strong."

I quickly back away, "Alright, come on Marcus. We are leaving." I've had enough.

The blonde sits back down and tugs on his ear lope with her tongue. "OK girls, we are going home!" The three of them stand up "What the hell? Marcus you can't bring two women back to my house!"

If I wasn't so exhausted, I would think this is hilarious. He looks to the right and then to the left, "Sorry Kate, maybe next time." The brunette pouts and walks away. The blonde smiles and rests her head on his shoulder. "Let's go Claire!"

My humor gets the best of me and I start laughing. "Due… Du..Dude!' I finally get out. "No!"

Marcus's expression goes from an excited Labrador retriever to a small child who just dropped his cookie. "Dad said no, Claire." God, is he about to cry?!

The girl mimics his expression and goes back to her friends. "Come on, son." I say to Marcus, leading him out the door and into the car.

…..

We finally arrive back home at 2am. I help Marcus out of the car, God he is so gone, I might as well have fun with this. "Daddy? Can you tuck me in?"

I have to keep myself from laughing too loud, I don't want to wake Kristen. "Sure, son."

I lead him up to the guest bedroom and dump him into bed. "Can I sleep with you and Moooommy?"

My face curls and I nearly start crying I'm laughing so much. "Fuck no, go to sleep you shit faced idiot." I shut the door behind me and head towards my bedroom.

I quietly open the door and slip off my shoes. I neatly fold my pants and hang them up, then slip into bed. Kristen begins to stir, "what?" she mumbles.

"Hey, its just me. Go back to sleep, baby." I whisper. She rolls over to me and I move her so we are spooning. I softly kiss her temple and settle into a relaxed sleep with my wife and son in my arms.

….


	13. Chapter 13

**Funny chapter if I do say so myself! Enjoy! **

**KPV**

"Baby.. wake up." I whisper into Rob's ear. I see his eyes barely open, a small smile creeps onto his face, "No." he chuckles.

I sit down next to him and gently run my fingers across his stubble, "Its noon." I say softly. A few groans escape his mouth and his eyes open fully. "Good morning, beautiful." He says. Rob raises his left hand and covers my assaulting fingers, "Mmm, that feels nice." My lips curl and I gently press my lips to his forehead. "Get up, I made you breakfast."

Rob takes a deep breath and exhales, "All right. I'm up." He sits up and cradles me to his chest. "Is our son up yet?"

"Huh?" Rob laughs and shakes his head, "Oh, I didn't tell you. Marcus was so shit faced last night, he was calling me his Dad."

I let a giggle out, "Really? Wow, we look great for our age." Rob smiles, "That we do. He wanted to bring two girls home." I give Rob a disapproving look, "Hold up, before you get pissed. They were both for him."

Thats my husband, "Good." I press my lips to his, "Come on, our pancakes are getting cold."

….

"Delicious." Rob tells me, taking his last bite of chocolate chip pancakes. I smile and take his plate up to the sink and rise away the remains. "What time do you think Marcus will be up?" I ask.

Rob leans back in his chair and laughs, "Probably sometime next week."

"Was it that bad last night?" I press him. Rob nods yes, "I'd rather not relive some of the details."

I put my hands up in surrender. "Fine. I'll stop asking." _I'll get the details from Marcus once he wakes up. _

I push Rob's chair back away from the table so there is room for me to sit on his lap. I drape my legs towards the deck doors and wrap my arms around his neck. I touch our noses together and I see him enjoying my touch. "So, I was thinking. I know this is bad timing with Marcus being here and all… but. I want to clean out Felicity's nursery."

Rob closes his eyes briefly and then looks up into mine. "Are you sure?" He whispers. I can tell this is hard for him, but its time we start fresh and stop living in the past. "Yeah, I'm sure." I tell him softly.

He nods his head and pulls me closer to him, rocking us both slowly back and forth. "Marcus has someone to pick up at the airport.. I'll just kick him out earlier."

"Thank you."

….

**RPV**

I have to wake Marcus up, it is almost 1 and he is still sound asleep. "Dude." I say a little too loudly, he begins to groan and moan, "You gotta get up." Marcus rubs his eyes and yawns. "What?" he complains.

I sit down in the chair across from his bed, "Kristen and I need the house. You are picking Trish up from the airport."

His eyes pop out of his head, "WHAT?" I laugh, that woke him up. "Yeah. I told Kristen to call her last night. Her flight is arriving in 2 hours, get your ass out of bed."

"Ughh! I hate Kristen!" He yells. I grab a pillow off the floor and smack him, "Shut up! She didn't cause this! You and your fucking fear of commitment did. Now get up, put some fucking pants on and go fix your relationship!"

Marcus gives me the finger and hops out of bed. He slips on the jeans he wore last night, "What do you need the house for anyways? She is already pregnant."

"I'm gonna let that comment go based upon the fact that you are extremely hung over right now. But no, we are cleaning out the nursery and we need privacy." My voice cracks at the end and I hope he doesn't notice it.

"Ok, I understand. Well, wish me luck." Marcus says grabbing his wallet.

"Good luck!" I yell to him as he is walking out the door. "I'm taking your Audi, jerk!"

….

Kristen and I are standing in front of the closed door to her nursery. "Ready?" I ask her. She grabs hold of my hand and gives me a reassuring squeeze. I give her a tight smile and open up the door. I hear us both take a big breath when a sea of purple and peach fill our eyes.

Kristen lays her head on my shoulder and holds onto my arm. "Give me a minute." she whispers. I nod my head and kiss the top of hers.

I let go of her hand and head towards the changing table. I notice Kristen breathing deeply and cradling her belly. "It's too bad Jonathan will never know his sister."

"I bet he knows his sister better then we do, they met in heaven." I tell Kristen. That makes her smile, "I needed that, thank you."

I extend my hand and she takes it, we both sit cross legged on the ground and start sorting Felicity's clothes.

We are laughing and sharing our thoughts about her little clothes, "Bella Jr." Kristen giggles as she pulls out the gift from Summit.

"Oh, God." I laugh.

…..

We packed away all of her clothes and shoes. We folded all the bedding away in boxes and dis- asseblemed the crib. "As much as I didn't want to do this, I enjoyed having the day to do this with you." Kristen tells me.

I get up off the floor and help her up. "I know. I did too." I pull her to me and kiss her lips softly. Kristen smiles and snuggles into me.

Just then the door flies open, its Marcus. "HELP ME!" He shouts. Kristen and I both look to each other, "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!"

"Oh shit!" Kristen and I both say.

…..

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**RPV**

"Your what?!" Kristen and I both scream. Marcus looks lost, his eyes are wide and empty. _This is not good. _"Trish is… is. Pregnant." He mutters out.

I feel Kristen's eyes expand in surprise, I'm sure mine mirrors hers. "Marcus." I say, not knowing what else to tell him. He takes a deep breath and drops his head. He runs over to me like a small child, he pushes Kristen out of the way and begins to sob on my shoulder. "I can't do this!?" he moans.

"Why don't you go talk with Trish, babe." I whisper to Kristen. She nods her head and makes her way downstairs.

"Dude, come on, lets go talk in den." I tell him. Marcus straightens up and follows me to our upstairs lounge. I sit down on one of the leather couches while Marcus carefully sits in the adjacent recliner.

He looks so out of place, "Marcus, are you ok?" _Stupid question._

"I have no idea what I'm going to do man, I'm scared shitless to get married, let alone have a baby."

I run my fingers thru my hair, I know why he is so scared. His parents split up when he was 5 years old and each had brought home a new 'Mommy' or 'Daddy' every year. He is trying not to end up like his parents, but this has got to stop. He has responsibilities now and he needs to step up.

"You aren't going to turn into your father, Marcus." I daringly tell him. He looks up at me and shakes his head indicating for me to shut up. "I'm serious man, you aren't an asshole who doesn't care about his family. You love Trish, you will love your son or daughter."

Marcus covers his eyes with his hands, poor guy, he is crying. "I just so scared." He whispers.

"I know someone who is even more scared then you…" I trail off. He looks up at me, "Who?"

"Trish. She needs you. Imagine thinking you are alone in this. Because I guarantee thats how she feels right now. You two have each other and you need to march your ass downstairs right now and show her that."

"But I-" Marcus says, trying to interrupt. "No, shut up. You need to put aside all of your baggage, clear a slate for Trish and your baby."

He nods his head, "Is that what you did for Kristen?"

This catches me off guard, "What do you mean?"

"After Felicity died, you had your own feelings to work thru, but you forgot them because Kristen needed you?"

"No you bone head! Kristen and I worked thru all of our different feelings and reactions together and thats what you and Trish need to learn to do!"

"I get it. Thanks Rob. I'm going to go find her."

…

**KPV**

After Marcus ran to my husband and nearly pushed me off my feet, Rob told me to go find Trish. I followed his instructions only because I can't stand to see a grown man cry.

I don't think I'm the best person to be giving advice right now, especially for an un-wanted pregnancy. I have no idea what its like not to want your child…

I find Trish sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. "Hey, sweetie." I tell her. She looks up and smiles at me, "Oh, hi Kristen." She obviously is distracted.

"May I sit?" I ask her. She motions the 'Ok' and pulls out a stool for me. "So, Marcus told us." I mumble.

"Yeah, I heard."

"Listen, Rob is upstairs talking some sense into him right now. I hope he didn't hurt your feelings when you told him."

"No, no. He didn't say a word… But that is what I excepted. I know why he is so afraid of marriage but I guess now he doesn't have an option."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Everything will work out." I say smiling, I place my hand on her arm and give her a reassuring squeeze.

Just then we hear the boys coming down the stairs, "Trish?!" Marcus yells.

They walk into the kitchen, once Marcus spots Trish he runs over to her, "Baby. I'm so so sorry. I love you. I'm here for you and I promise we are in this together, until death do us part."

Awww,_ Rob obviously fed him that line, but good job Marcus! _

I get off the stool and walk over to my husband, "Good job." I whisper to him. He smiles and wraps his arms around my belly and carefully picks me up bridal style, "Let's give them some privacy."

…..

Rob and I are laying out by the pool enjoying the sun shining down on us. Rob striped his shirt and I got distracted. I hop off my lounge chair and come over to his, "You are very distracting like that…"

"What? Like this?" He sticks out his stomach, trying to make himself fat. We laugh together and Rob pulls me onto his lap, "Every time I lay eyes on you, I get distracted." He whispers to me.

I smile in return and press my forehead to his, "Mmmmm" Rob runs his hands up and down my back, gently scratching and rubbing. "I love when you do this." I hum.

"This is how my mom used to put me to sleep. I always found it so relaxing."

I snuggle my head into the base of his neck and softly kiss his jaw line, "I love your mom."

"I love my mom too, boy I miss her." Rob inserts so much emotion into saying that. I vow right now to surprise him with her soon.

"She really loves you, babe."

He chuckles, "I hope so, how terrible would it be if my own mother didn't love me." I playfully slap him based on his comment. "Ok, sweet talk time is over. I wonder how Marcus and Trish are doing.."

"Well, I'm going to go out on a lim here, but, I think they made up. Or, are making up.." Rob says, humor laced in his voice.

"Huh?"

"Follow me!" Rob says smirking. He takes my hand and we walk up to the patio doors. And there are Marcus and Trish, going at it..hard... on our kitchen floor. "Ugh!" I say a little too loud.

Rob tries to mute his laughter, "Shhh!"

"Rob! This is gross!"

"I know, we need a new kitchen floor!"

…


	15. Chapter 15

Rob, Marcus, Trish and I are all going out to dinner tonight. Its their last night here and Rob wanted to celebrate their newly appreciated surprise. Marcus has done a complete 180 on the subject of the baby. He is actually excited and so amazed by Trish being pregnant. It was funny to see the early stages of pregnancy without being the one pregnant.

Poor Trish has had awful morning sickness, and she was so embarrassed that she begged Marcus to get them a hotel room. I tried endlessly to explain to her that I've been there two times and I understand, but she still felt embarrassed.

Marcus is still learning when to be helpful and when to be harmless, but he will learn.. eventually.

I dress myself in leggings tonight, my back has been killing me and I can never stop going to the bathroom. Wearing jeans, even my 'fat' jeans are tight. I'm just pass the 5 month mark and I'm really starting to count the days..

"Rob? Does this look stupid?" I shout from the bathroom. I hear him getting off the bed and walking towards me. "Does what look stupid?"

"Don't be obtuse, my outfit! Does it look stupid?" I have black leggings, UGG slippers and an oversized white V neck t-shirt on.

Rob scrunches his face together, "No, it looks fine. It's cold out, do you want my jacket?"

I nod my head yes and put the finishing touches on my makeup. I set my eyeliner back into its place and follow my husband downstairs. Rob brings his MTV varsity jacket out from the closet and wraps me up in it, "I can't have my wife and son getting cold." He says in his daddy voice.

I smile and peck his cheek, "Thank you for taking care of me."

"No, thank you for taking care of me." Rob whispers, he slightly closes his eyes and rests his head against mine, "I have no idea what I would do without you…"

"Well, lets hope you never have to find out."

Just then we hear the two love birds descend the staircase, "Are you sure I don't look fat?"

Rob and I laugh, "Trish, no! I would fuck you right now and I don't fuck fat chicks." Marcus hollers back.

"Oh, boy." Rob and I both say.

…

Rob decided to take us to _Shanghai Red's _in Marina del Ray. It was about a 40 minute drive, but I have been craving the sea food ravioli and its a beautiful place, right on the water.

We are seated at a large but comfortable table right beside the outdoor fireplace. It's a little cool in LA tonight, but with the fire and Rob to keep me warm, its perfect.

The waiter comes by to take our drink orders, "What can I get you?"

Marcus jumps in right away, "Scotch, please." All three of us look directly at Marcus with disapproving looks. "What?" He ask, dumb struck.

I smirk and shake my head, grateful that Rob isn't that stupid. Trish gets sad and places her hand on her belly. "Dude, be polite." Rob reprimands him.

"Ohh! Right! Ladies first." He says. Even the waiter chuckles, "No!" Rob tells him. "What do Trish and Kristen have in common?"

Marcus looks genuinely confused, "Uhh.. OH! Sorry, baby is it ok if I drink?"

Poor Trish, "Uh, I guess." Marcus looks to Rob, and he discreetly shakes his head 'no'. "Uh, I'll just stick with water."

"Very, good sir. And for you?" The waiter asks Rob. "Cranberry juice and tonic water, please."

The waiter looks to me, "Same."

"Just water." Trish says.

"I'll be right back."

There is an awkward silence at the table, Rob is looking at me, begging for me to say something. "So, Trish. What do you think of the colors blue and grey for the nursery?"

"I love that! It's so masculine but perfect for a baby too!"

"Thanks! Those were actually the colors Rob had in his nursery!"

"Aww, no way! Rob, did your mom tell you that?"

"Yeah, when we told her over Christmas that we were pregnant, she got all excited and started smothering Kristen with everything. " Rob tells her laughing.

"Wow, thats so exciting. I know Marcus wants a son, but I think a girl would be great." Trish gushes. _Can we please not talk about little girls.. _

"Yeah?" Rob jumps in, "Girls are great, especially when they look just like their mother." He looks to me and gives me his shy smile. My heart skips a beat, and I use everything I have not to show my internal reaction.

Rob grabs my hand under the table and begins to gently stroke the inside of my palm. Trish and Marcus change the subject to all the new pubs moving in around the small part of England they live in. Rob seems attentive to the conversation, but still engaged with my reaction to Trish's previous comment.

His intimate strokes of protectiveness is the only thing keeping me calm, when the waiter finally brings our dinners, I have to excuse myself to use the restroom.

"I apologize, but I really need to pee." I announce. Marcus laughs, _rude_. Trish smiles and Rob stands up with me. "I'll take you."

"That's ok, I'll be fine." I press my lips chastely to his and excuse myself from the table.

The bathroom is hidden here, it takes me a minute to find it and by then I am seconds away from wetting my pants. I slide thru the door as fast as I can manage and lock myself in the stall.

I hear the door open and see the shoes of two women in a deep discussion, "Of course, but lets be honest, its only because he is hot. I mean, I would fuck him any day."

"Tons of people are hot, but Robert Pattinson got the role because of Kristen!"

_Oh my god._ They are talking about twilight! I have to mute my laughter. "Maybe, but how did Kristen get the role? I mean, sure she is good looking, but anyone can breathe heavy into the camera and look constipated."

_Excuse me?_ "Oh stop, she did a good job in the last two."

"Yeah, I guess. Probably only because she wasn't having to act anymore, she was getting paid to make a sex tape with her husband." The girls both laugh. "True! I bet they go at it all the time.."

"No doubt! I mean, she is pregnant again.."

"Slut. Can't she find some other way to keep Rob around?"

"I don't know, I bet giving head is the only thing she is good at. Rob probably has it made, he stays with her and in return, he gets all the sex he wants."

"Haha, yes! And I bet Kristen just gets pregnant so people won't forget about her, I mean come on, whose baby _really_ dies in a car crash.. I bet it was all just a publicity stunt."

_That's it_. I finish my business and emerge towards the sink. The two girls jaws drop and they stare at me in shock. "Hello." I say. Praying that my voice doesn't give away how much they just hurt me.

"Uhhh, hi." They both say.

I quickly wash my hands and dry them off. "You girls have a nice night."

I practically run out of the bathroom, _I need Rob_. I get to the table in seconds, Rob looks up at me and I know he knows something is wrong, but he doesn't say a word. He opens up his arms and I smash into him, holding him as tight as I can. I know I begin to sob, unable to hold in all the hurt and embarrassment that those girls caused.

After a few minutes, Rob tries to console me, "Baby, what happened?" He whisper so only I can hear. I feel his face right in front of mine, shielding me from Marcus and Trish. I hesitently look up, tears still clogging my vision, "There were.. these girls in the bathroom.. they didn't know I was in there.. they, they… they were so mean." I sob, unable to get a coherent thought out of my mouth.

"Shhh, its ok." Rob rubs his hand up and down, from the top of my head down to my belly. "Just tell me when you can."

I nod my head and hide my face in his chest again. I hear the waiter return and Rob asks for my meal to be packaged up. He pays the bill and asks if Marcus and Trish are ready to go. They say yes and stand up. "Let's go home. I bet your just as tired as I am."

Rob stands up, holding me to his side, "Dude, I'll drive home, sit with Kristen in the back." Marcus says. _Thank you._

…

Rob and I are cuddled up in the back seat of the car, Trish and Marcus are up front. I asked Rob to put up the privacy screen, I hate when people see me cry.

I kicked off my shoes and luckily there was a blanket in the back seat. Rob has me plastered up to his chest and is softly stroking my stomach. "Baby, just tell me."

I take a deep breath and tell him what happened. I feel Rob's anger towards the girls and sadness and guilt that I had to hear it. We both know there is a lot worse that is said about us, but hearing it first hand is just so much worse.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. Those girls are awful."

"I just don't want to talk about it, please." Rob nods ok, "Are you hungry, you didn't eat hardly anything,"

"Not yet, I'll eat once we get home."

"Alright, and Kris?" Rob asks, "Yeah?"

"You do know that I would be around you even if you hated me. Even if you were married to someone else, had a family with the god awful prick you dated before me, I would still be here for you. Always. No matter what."

"I know, and you know I would do the same."

Rob smiles in the darkness of the backseat and reclines the chair. He takes me back with him and moves my legs so they are straddling him. "How is our baby doing?"

"Just fine, its strange, I feel like he is protecting me more then I am protecting him."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. Whenever I miss you or feel sad that you have a meeting or doing something else, I rub my belly and know that I always have a part of you with me, and its keeps me happy."

Rob smiles and presses his lips to mine, his tongue smothers mine and we fight for dominance, "I can't wait till I can hold him in my arms." Rob says, coming up for a breath.

"I know, me too."

"But this is good for now." Rob wraps both his arms around me and we curl up together, eventually falling asleep to the sounds of the cars engine.


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter contains mature content. You have been warned. **

**RPV**

Marcus and Trish left early this morning, it was a bitter sweet goodbye. He is my best friend and I love hanging out with him, but I was ready to have my clean and quite house back.

Kristen was a saint and got up to make them breakfast. She had an upset stomach and was up most of the night, but she wanted for them to head of with a proper feeding.

The four of us sat around the table and joked around, we all enjoyed being with one another but I felt that Trish was ready to have her privacy back.

After their car came to pick them up, I told Kristen to go back to sleep. I cleaned up the kitchen and went into the guest bedroom to throw out the sheets. I was no fool, they did it in their for four nights straight.

Kristen and I have a doctors appointment today so I will have to wake her up in a little bit. Lately, she has been really moody when she wakes up. So I carefully and thoughtfully shake her out of her sleep, "Kristen." I humm.

She groans and mumbles some profanity. "Baby, we have a doctors appointment."

She rolls onto her other side and slams the pillow over top of her head. "Re- schedule, I'm exhausted." She moans.

I sit down next to her and softly rub her belly, I know this is just her sleepiness talking. She has been dying to see the baby on ultrasound again. I sit there with her for a couple more minutes, then she rolls back over towards me.

"Hey." She says sleepily, a smile spreads across her face as she places her hands onto mine. "I'm getting so big."

My lips curl up, "That's a good thing." I motion for her to scoot over so I can lay down with her. I pull her into a spooning position as I continue to wake her up with small sweet kisses to her neck.

I love when she giggles as a reaction to my lips, "I love this." she says.

"Why do you think I do it?" I ask. She rolls so her face is to mine, "Because it gets your little partner down there excited."

I laugh and wrap my leg around her hips, "I can't deny the truth."

Kristen suddendly sits up and strips her shirt, "We have 20 minutes, make the most of it."

You don't have to tell me twice. I follow her and strip my clothes, Kristen flings off her panties and they land on the balcony outside our room. "Nice aim." I chuckle.

"Like yours is any better."

"Oh, I'll show you perfect aim." I move her underneath me, and pry open her legs. I quickly run my hand up and down my length and position at her entrance. I capture her tongue with mine and bathe it. Out of the blue I instantly slam into her, she cries out and pushes me further inside her. "Perfect aim." I whisper.

…

"The doctor should be right in." The nice blonde nurse tells us. She gives Kristen a smile and me a rub on the shoulder and 'I want you so badly' grin.

I politely nod my head, "Thank you." Kristen smacks my stomach, "Stop." she is angry. "Hey, I didn't do anything." I say, putting my hands up.

"Next time, do me a favor and remind her why you are here."

I pull up the stool next to Kris and take her hand, "Relax. I'm sure natural birth can be an option." That is why she lashed out, she so badly wants to be able to push Jon out but because she had a C-section with Felicity, that is a complication.

She holds my hand tighter, "I hope so."

The door handle turns and Dr. Vends comes walking in. "Kristen! Rob! How are you?" She extends her hand and we both shakes firmly. "Great." We both say.

"Fantastic." She pulls up a seat and looks thru Kristen's chart. "Alright, well. It seems you have gained 6 pounds, very good." she smiles, "Your blood pressure is a little high.. are you stressed?" She asks.

Kristen clears her throat, "Uh well. I guess." Dr. Vends looks to me, "Dad? Do you have anything to add?"

I rub my hand up and down Kristen's forearm, "Well, I left back in January to go to Australia for work, and Kristen had a hard time… she has a little bit of separation anxiety."

Kristen nods her head, "I see, and I'm assuming you got a professional opinion?"

"Yes, the doctor said he faxed over the diagnosis." I tell her. She flips thru the file, "Oh, yes. Here it is." She reads thru it and stops, "Well, based on what happened last year I'm not surprised."

She sets down the file and comes over to stand by Kristen. "Kristen, I can proscribe something safe for you to take with the baby."

"No, no. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You haven't been feeling any symptoms of depression have you?"

"No, not at all. I'm ok, really."

"Ok, well let me know if you change your mind. How about we take a look at that beautiful baby of yours?"

We both smile and excitement is racing thru me. "Yes!" We both say. Dr Vends laughs and sets up the machine. "Alright, lift up your shirt for me… this might be a little cold.." She quirts the blue gel onto Kristen's belly.

She beings to move the wand around and Kristen reaches out for me. I lace my fingers thru hers and bring her hand up to my lips. She looks over to me and her eyes tell me everything. Excitement, nervousness, love and a little bit of fear.

"Here he is!" Dr. Vends tells us. Kristen and I listen and hear the heartbeat of our son. "Very strong heart beat, good position. Dad, you can see the penis right there. Very large for this early in development..."

That makes me laugh, "That's my boy!" Kristen blushes and motions for me to shut up. "Mom, you can see his nose and look, the fingers and toes." She freezes the picture on the screen and tells us she will have a picture printed.

Kristen has a single tear streaming down her face and I don't care what she thinks about PDA, I lean over and kiss away her tear. She snuggles her head into mine, and starts crying.

I notice Dr. Vends cleaning up Kristen's belly, "I'll give you two a few minutes." She whispers to me. I nod my head and cradle Kristen closer to me.

"He's so beautiful." Kristen says breaking away from me, we both look at the screen and Kristen traces the outline of his little head, "Our son." I tell her.

"Thank you for pushing me to try again, this is wonderful, Rob."

"No thanks necessary, Kris. You are the bravest, most decided person I know. You just needed a little time."

Kristen pulls me to her and touches my lips to hers, "I love you."

…

The doctor comes back in a few minutes later and starts going over birthing options, "A C-section would be the most efficient way. Due to you size and blood pressure that might be best. But if you are determined to have a natural child birth, we can plan on that. Just know that since we are going forward with that, bed rest will most likely happen around the 7th month and once your water breaks, if 24 hours pass without a baby, we will need to get a C-section."

Kristen nods in understanding, "Ok, thank you. It's just important for me to have my son the healthiest he can be and I know natural birth is always better, no matter what the circumstances are."

"Yes, that's true for the baby, but we need _you_ to stay safe and healthy as well."

"That's right Kris." I say sternly.

She rolls her eyes at me, so what, I'm not loosing her.

"Ok, if you don't have any other questions, I think we are good for today."

"Kris, what about the-" she cuts me off, "Rob!" she yells.

Dr. Vends smiles, "Kristen, would you like for Rob to wait outside, I think I can guess what he was about to say.."

_WHAT? I'm the one who knocked her up, there isn't anything I haven't seen… _

"Uhh, no that's ok… I have had some umm.. stuff coming out of me…" Kristen says, her face turning as red as a fire truck.

"That's what I thought. Let's take a look. You will need to take your pants and underwear off, and place this blanket over you. Put your feet in the specific spots and I'll be right back in."

Kristen does what she is told, "Why were you embarrassed?" I ask. "Rob, you will never understand, I practically just asked her to fucking finger me now!"

_Ohh, she's right…._

Dr. Vends comes back in and is all business. She takes a long cotton ball looking thing and places it inside my wife. _Owwwww._ Kristen grimaces and closes her eyes.

"May I ask a question, Kristen?" She pulls out the cotton thing and takes her gloves off. "Yeah."

"You had sex before you came, right?"

Kristen answers with a blush, "Right, well the discharge should stop if you remember to wash yourself after intercourse."

"Ok, thank you."

She shakes our hands and is out the door. "The was awkward.." I tell her. Kristen puts her pants on, "I'm pissed at you."

"I know, I'm sorry."

She takes a deep breath, "I'm over it, take me home. Feed me, and make love to me." She tells me.

"It would be my honor."

…..


	17. Chapter 17

**KPV **

"Please!" I beg Rob. I'm about to get on my hands and knees, "Please, just let me do this!" He un crosses his arms and runs his fingers thru his locks. "Kristen." he sighs. "We both know this is not a good idea."

"But I really want to!" I complain, "Suzie said it would be really chill!"

"Oh well if Suzie said it would be chill.." Rob says sarcastically. "Rob, I want to go. I shouldn't have to ask you." I stand up and head over to the kitchen. I rinse my plate off and deposit it in the dishwasher. Bear comes up to me and sits down, he is asking for a cookie. "Do you want a treat, baby?" I ask him.

"I thought you were mad at me?" Rob shouts. This is always his tactic; he tries to make me laugh so I'll forget why I'm pissed.

"What's that Bear? You think Daddy is being an ass? Wow, so do I! Here's your treat!" I say loud enough for Rob to hear.

Bear swallows the treat in one bite and I open up the back door for him. "Kristen, come on." He complains.

"Don't talk to me." I tell him as I head upstairs.

…

I'm standing in my closet looking at all my clothes. I can remember the last time I wore them and the parties that I was at. Suzie is having her 24th birthday party tonight and I really want to go. It's at a hotel in Beverly Hills and Rob thinks it's going to be a rough crowd. I kept trying to tell him that I can take care of myself, but he isn't having any of it.

I pull out my fat skinny jeans and try to button them up. They don't fit. "FUCK!" I scream. I'm getting so incredibly huge that I can't stand it anymore. I'm barely 6 months! I quickly slide them off my legs and throw them on the floor.

I storm out of the closet, I lie down on the bed and hug a pillow to my chest and begin to weep. I feel so overwhelmed and stressed. I can't do, wear, or say anything I want! I'm about to crack. Rob has been breathing down my neck to be more careful, and I'm trying to best I can.

I just can't play this 'perfect' role anymore.

….

I awake to Rob slightly shaking me, "Kristen, wake up. You're going to be late." He whispers. I suddenly sit up, "What are you talking about?"

Rob sits down next to me and grabs my hand, "I shouldn't be so controlling, I'm sorry. You know how I worry about you. If you think its ok for you to go, then I'm fine with it."

I start playing with his wedding ring, "Your sure?" I ask softly. Rob nods his head and raises his eyebrows in concentration, "Just promise me one thing," He says, looking up from my hand.

"If you feel like it's getting out of control, or you feel uncomfortable in the slightest.. You'll call me?"

"Of course I would. But she promised it wasn't going to be wild. I don't even think guys are coming, it's a girls night."

"Ok, I hope so." Rob forces a smile and kisses my forehead. "I'll let you get ready."

…

Rob let Suzie pick me up and then played his cards carefully making me agree for him to pick me up. I knew it was taking a lot out of him by having me go, so I didn't argue.

"Be careful, don't let anyone touch you." Rob said placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Rob, I'm not stupid. I know how to handle myself." I said slightly embarrassed. I was sitting in the front seat of Suzie's car, she was laughing and shaking her head. "God, just chill, Rob." She finally said.

Rob rolled his eyes; he never has been a fan of Suzie. "Kristen is my wife, and that's our son so I will say what ever I damn please, Suzie."

Suzie gives him the finger and mutters profanity under her breath. "Stop it you two." I say. I swear, they are worse than I am with Katy…

"Rob, I'll be so careful nobody will recognize its me. Suzie, enough with the comments."

Rob smiles and from the corner of my eye, he sticks his tongue out. "I see you." I say as Suzie does the same.

Rob backs away and puts his hands up in surrender. "Text me." Rob says walking back into the house.

I put my seatbelt on as Suzie puts the car in reverse, "Rob would drive me insane with the over protectiveness." She mutters.

"It may seem a little over the top, but its all done with good intentions." I tell her.

"Whatever. Let's go party!"

….

"So, Kristen. How's Rob?" Bobby asks me. "Oh, he is fine. Just at home." I tell him, distracted by all that is going on around me. There must be 50 people inside of this banquet room, all consuming more alcohol then one should in a years time. Suzie promised me that there weren't even going to be guys here… that was a lie. The majority of the people here are guys. I should have know, she has slept with half the guys in LA.

"Would you excuse me for a bit, Bobby?" I say, he nods and smiles as I walk away. I'm making my way thru the crowd, trying to find my friend.

"Suzie!" I scream as I see the back of her head. She turns around as she is wearing a goofy smile. "Aww, there's my pregnant friend!" She slurs.

I roll my eyes and grab her by her arm and lead her into a corner. "You promised me this was going to be small!"

"I did? When?"

"When you called me last week, begging me to come…"

Her face shows that she is searching her memory, and coming up short. "I must have lied!" She says laughing. "Listen, I'll get you a drink and all you have to do is enjoy yourself!"

I cross my arms across my chest and give her a disapproving look, "Or not." She says annoyed. I stare at her, "Stop staring at me. I'm going back to the guys now."

I watch her walk away, "Some friend. God, I hate when Rob is right." I tell myself. I decide to call him and pick me up, I want to leave.

I find my phone in my back pocket and try to turn it on. _Fuck! It's dead!_ Panic starts racing thru me, anxiety and anxiousness is overtaking me. I try to take a deep breath to calm myself but nothing is working.

I sit down in one of the plush chairs by the restroom, _Think Kristen_. The front desk! I carefully stand up and head towards the door of the banquet room. I open the door and a million flashes blind me. I scream and slam the door shut. Paparazzi.

I feel tears in my eyes; I just want to go home. I'm hungry, tired and I miss my husband. I walk back over to the chair and curl my knees as close to my chest as possible.

I hear the party gaining strength as now music is blasting thru the speakers. The bass is so loud that my ears a pounding.

I would just go borrow someone's phone, but I only know Bobby. Maybe I should try to find him.. Just as I am about to stand up, these 3 guys walk out of the bathroom. _No_.

They notice me and start pointing. "Holy Fuck!" They laugh. I nod and smile, "Hi."

"What do we have here, boys?" One says.

"It looks like we have the one and only Kristen Stewart." The other says. _Pattinson, I tell myself. _

"Ms. Stewart, come dance with us." All three say.

I awkwardly stand up, "No." I give them a fuck off look and go in search of Bobby.

I walk around the perimeter and find him sitting at a table with a few guys. "Bobby?" I say, my voice cracks and I try not to start crying again.

He immediately stands up and places his hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright?" He asks concerned. "No, I" – one of the guys cut me off.

"She is looking for a good time." The blonde laughs. "It will cost you a little bit, sweetheart. I'm not into fat chicks."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ASSHOLE!" Bobby shouts. He wraps his arm around me and walks us back towards the back entrance. "What's wrong?"

"My phone died, can I please use yours?" I say, trying my best not to cry.

"Of course." He says, pulling out his phone. I dial Rob's number and he answers on the first ring.

"Bobby?"

"It's me." I say.

"Kristen? Why the hell are you with Bobby?"

"He is at Suzie's party. It's out of control, there are more guys here than girls, the place smells like liquor and smoke. Please come get me."

"I'm already in the car." He says. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"There is a sea of Paparazzi outside." I warn him. "Fuck them. I'll get thru. I love you, please let me talk to Bobby."

I hand the phone over to him, "Hello?" Bobby says. He stands there listening intently to Rob. I wonder what they are talking about, but I don't care enough to ask.

"Yeah, of course."

"Your welcome, Rob."

"I'll take care of her, I promise….Ok, see ya soon."

Bobby hangs up and gives me his phone, "Hold onto this." He tells me. I look at him confused.

"Just so you know you are connected to Rob. You aren't alone ok? He is a phone call away."

I hold onto the phone tightly, I silently thank Bobby.

He puts his arm around me and walks us into the Women's bathroom lounge. There are a set of leather couches and chairs, a plasma TV and a bar. "Let's stay here until Rob arrives, ok?"

I nod my head and sit down. I lay my hands on my belly and gently rub back and forth.

Bobby sits across from me, "So, Rob tells me Marcus is going to be a father? Tell me about that."

I begin telling him all about it as I'm great full for the distraction….

….

I think I fell asleep as the opening of the door wakes me up. "Where is she?" I hear Rob say, stress and pain heard in his voice.

"On the couch, I covered her up with my jacket."

I hear Rob walking over to me, "My baby." He says to himself. I don't open my eyes, as I'm too exhausted to even try. "I can't thank you enough." Rob whispers to Bobby.

"It's no problem at all, Rob."

"I can take it from here, you can go back to the party."

"No, I think I'm gonna head out, endless you need some help getting her to the car."

"That would be great, thank you. Here is the valet slip. Text me when the car is out front."

I hear Bobby walk out, Rob picks me up in his arms and gently rocks me back and forth, "I'm here… I'm here." He whispers.

I snuggle into him closer and drift off to sleep…

….

I awake to find myself in bed; it's still dark outside. Rob is slumbering beside me, I love hearing his snoring.

I stretch over and notice Rob plugged my phone. _He thinks of everything_. I grab it and see an email from Ruth; she sent me the links to news reports of me. _Oh no._

I click on the link and see photos of Rob carrying me out of the hotel; there are hundreds of them… I look sick.. Rob has tears in his eyes.. This is not good.

I quickly scroll thru the page and then throw my phone across the room when I see a picture of Rob actually crying.

Here and now I vow never to go out again. Something needs to be done about these paparazzi.


End file.
